Maelstrom DxD
by ruto-kun-nata-chan
Summary: Losing Hyōdō Issei to Sona before she could even enact any plan to ensnare him to join her peerage, Rias Gremory is forced to take action with 'that upcoming event' she decides and acts and reincarnates the notorious prankster, super pervert, super athlete and an overall enigma of Kuō Academy, Uzumaki Naruto join her peerage-
1. Chapter 1

_The Devils are believed in many religions, myths and cultures to be a supernatural entity that is the personification of evil and the enemy of God and humankind. The nature of the role varies greatly, ranging from being an effective opposite force to the creator god, locked in an eons long struggle for human souls on what may seem even terms (to the point of dualistic ditheism), to being a comical figure of fun or an abstract aspect of the individual human condition… at least according to humans who believed in religions and Gods._

_In essence the concoctions of the humans weren't far off the mark, especially the Devils being personification of evil and the enemy of God and humankind, being an effective opposite force to the creator god, locked in an eons long struggle for human souls on what may seem even terms and some others._

_But over the years a lot had changed within the Devil society, especially since the end of the Great War fought between the Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels mentioned in the bible another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel._

_The change was so great that a civil war had been ignited in the Devil society which was a clash between the old and new ideals. The devils with new ideals had won and had been able to force those with old ideals out of the Underworld – the home of Devils and Fallen Angels._

_Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas had gone on to be the new Satans and were termed as the Yondai Maō (Four Great Satans) for their great power, their new ideals and their role in the civil war. After acquiring the title of the Satans they came to known as Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan and Falbium Asmodeus._

_A new era of Devils was born. _

_One of the changes in the Devil Society was the introduction of Evil Pieces, also known as the Devil's Pieces; a set of 15 chess pieces given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils. The Evil Pieces were created by Ajuka Beelzebub to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War which had caused the death of countless Devils._

"So, Devils really do exist?" questioned Uzumaki Naruto.

It wasn't much of a question seeing that he was currently in presence of four Devils.

Currently the seventeen year old young blonde was a guest to the Occult Research Club of Kuō Academy and sitting in one of the couches in the clubs clubroom his eyes travelled between the four members of the club… though his eyes lingered more on the chests of the two O-nē-sama of Kuō Academy rather than the black bat-like wings that had sprouted of their backs. Luckily for him the two didn't seem to be offended by it.

It didn't mean that the chest of the two O-nē-sama isn't the only thing that his eyes seem to linger upon; his eyes also feasted upon their beauty and for the first time did he understand that the rumors of the beauty were exaggerated. His eyes also lingered on the petite, stoic school mascot; with the way she continued to chew down on her sweets unknowingly reminded him of a possessive cat guarding her territory and goods. As for the fourth member, apart from noticing the pair of black bat-like wings sprouting of his back he cared not to bother about him.

He was a teenage boy after all and at such an age boys only cared about their future and girls… though the former was something only a few cared about and was always the second priority.

"I am surprised that you are taking all this quite nicely," responded Rias Gremory as her eyes lay on the blonde who seemed to be unfazed by the revelation of Devils really existing.

"Thanks! It certainly was a surprise, but it's not like I am someone normal either," he replied…

He wasn't.

* * *

He had been aware of the supernatural/magical world for years now and in a way he too has been a part of this world… though most of the things he had learned over the years were self-taught.

To Rias Gremory it all started with her friend Sona Sitri called her to pass on some important news and what she heard from Sona came as a shock to her.

It had been more than a year now since they had learned of one of the students in Kuō possessed a Sacred Gear and from what they had understood it was quite a powerful Sacred Gear. The moment they had learnt of it, both she and Sona had put a claim on the Sacred Gear wielder joining their peerage. Luckily for her it had all come down to a game between her and Sona to decide who would approach the Sacred Gear wielder and have him join their peerage and to her luck she had succeeded in winning the game.

The Sacred Gear wielder was hers.

It was a true blessing to her, considering the event that was going to come in the future. With the Sacred Gear wielder in her peerage her chances of winning the event and acquiring her freedom would increase by quite a bit.

But things didn't go as planned, as she dilly-dallied with her plans of approaching the Sacred Gear wielder and waited for a perfect opportunity for her to approach him.

And unknowing of her a year had already passed, but it was something that Sona seemed to have not missed.

Not only did Sona miss a year pass by, but apparently her patience over the year had run thin too and seeing that she hadn't yet made her move or even come in contact with the wielder, Sona made her move and even acquired the Sacred Gear wielder as a part of her peerage.

It came as quite a shock to her when her childhood friend and rival passed on that news to her.

For a week she sulked at her loss and would had continued if her Queen Himejima Akeno hadn't put her down verbally at her own failure of a plan and had encouraged her to start anew.

She along with her peerage and their familiars scouted the school and the town for people with strong magical potential and those that that weren't aligned to anyone else to begin with and easily manipulated. To her further self loathing she learned that Sona was already ahead in this department and she had already scouted those with potential and had them join her peerage. The only one with great magical potential she had yet to confront was Uzumaki Naruto and with the way things were between the two it was certain that she wasn't going to confront him anytime soon.

And this was what brought her meeting with Uzumaki Naruto – the notorious prankster, super pervert, super athlete and an overall enigma of Kuō Academy. Not only will she possibly gain an addition to her peerage, but making Naruto join her peerage was bound to annoy Sona. And to her delight, from what she had learned so far from him speaking, not only did he seem to be in the know of the supernatural world, but also had some sort of interaction with the supernatural world.

"So, what do you Devils want from me?" he questioned… the very question she was waiting for.

"I want you, Uzumaki Naruto to join his peerage," she said.

He blinked a couple of times and then taking a glance at everyone present and then asked, "Aren't you supposed to be a Devil to do so?"

A small smile tugged her lips as she tried to keep a neutral expression; having no negative response was just the start she wanted.

"Nothing as such. All present here apart from me weren't born as Devils, rather they were reincarnated as Devils when they joined his peerage through the help of Evil Pieces," she answered and while doing so summoned her remaining Evil Pieces and placed them in the desk between them.

"Evil Pieces?" he questioned as his eyes gained a look of interest looking at them.

He smile of victory really started to spill as she spoke, " Evil Pieces, also known as the Devil's Pieces, are a set of 15 chess pieces given to top/high-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils. The Evil Pieces were created by Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Great Satans to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War between Devils led by Satan, Angels under the leadership of the Biblical God and Fallen Angels of Grigori which had caused the death of countless Devils."

"Oh! He must be one hell of a genius!" Naruto commented with a look of awe.

"That Beelzebub-sama certainly is," she replied back… she just knew she had won him without doing much.

"So, you are going to use one of these pieces to reincarnate me…" he said as he pointed at the chess pieces placed on the des in front of him and then pointing at the three behind her he added "… just like you reincarnated them."

It was not a question, but a statement that much she could tell and so she simply nodded back.

He seemed to contemplating things for a minute and then questioned, "What's in there for me if I were to agree with your proposal and become a Devil under your peerage?"

Yes, this was the very question she was waiting for.

"A lot to count, of which the primary I could say that as a Devil your body configuration will be far stronger that of an average human and your skills will vary on the type of Evil Piece used for reincarnation. You will also gain night vision, the ability to fly with the help of your wings and high recovery rate," she replied.

"Nice!" he commented with an awed look…

'I have him!' she couldn't help but cheer in her mind.

"But I am already stronger than your average human, am capable of clearly seeing in the dark and have above par healing abilities," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"You maybe, but being reincarnated into a Devil your abilities will gain a boost… won't you like that?" spoke Akeno for the first time during the conversation.

"Enchanting…" he replied and a small pause later with the cheeky grin he added "… but I can always train for that,"

TWITCH!

How had she forgotten that one of the reasons that Sona had yet to approach Uzumaki Naruto was his tendency to annoy people? But she hadn't lost the battle yet; after scouting for a valuable peerage member she had spent another week scouting information on the blonde…

"You will have a steady income and will be paid for various jobs that the higher ups will have us do," she said.

Uzumaki Naruto is an orphan and works part time for his school and living expanses…

"I already earn a good amount for a living and I enjoy where I work and at times I do some other jobs if I ever need extra money," he replied with that cheeky grin still present on his lips.

"Well, think of it as an added income," she replied.

"Don't care," he replied as he shrugged off her suggestion.

TWITCH! TWITCH!

"You will also gain a land of your own in the Gremory territory in Underworld, which by size will be almost thrice the area of Kuō Academy," she added.

Despite being an orphan, Uzumaki Naruto was quite well off in living standards as the blonde was in a possession of a normal two-story terrace house with a light blue exterior, a balcony on the second floor, and a brown roof, something she learned he inherited from his parents… though something she learnt had a quite shocked and that was the fact that the blonde had on multiple occasions tried to paint the exterior of the house with bright orange color and only the opposition of the neighbors had stopped. Actually he did succeed n doing so a couple of times, but the neighbors quickly acted and forming a united front and repainted the walls.

SERIOUSLY, WHO IN THE WORLD PAINTED THEIR HOUSE WITH **BRIGHT ORANGE COLOR?**

"Don't care. I am good with what I have…" he replied and the cheeky grin returning on his face he added "… on the contrary, I can even spend his life in the wilderness with a tree as his bed… though don't hope for a welcome in the wilderness if you ever come to visit."

TWITCH!

She could hear the stifled giggling of Akeno, but paid it little mind.

"Being a part of his peerage, not only will you get to meet the Satans, but will also be able to meet the various Gods at some point in time," she further added.

"Don't care… I was never religious to begin with," he replied much to her annoyance.

That was expected and at the same time unexpected, but she hadn't lost yet as she had yet to put on the board of discussion.

"You can also have your own harem if you make it to the rank of a High-Class Devil and even gain a territory of your own if you make it to rank of an Ultimate –Class Devil," she added.

She was going to appeal to his perverted side and she was damn sure this was going to work… the blonde was called the super pervert for a reason. But to her surprise his only reaction was a raised eyebrow…

"And what makes you think that I am incapable of forming my own harem the way I am now," he replied… not the one she had expected.

"Ara… that is quite an optimist way of thinking Uzumaki-kun," commented Akeno.

"I assure it's more than a way of thought," he replied as he winked at Akeno.

"Ufufufu… if that is so, then wouldn't being a Devil be in your very profit…" said Akeno leaving her words hanging…

"How so?" he questioned back with a look of slight interest.

"A Devil lives a life of about hundreds and thousands of years," replied Akeno and for the first time she saw a look of complete interest on the blonde's face.

TWITCH!

How in the world did Akeno gain his interests so easily?

What did she even mean by-?

"I am in."

What?

"What? Just like that?" she couldn't help but question…

She was trying so hard to get his interests throughout the conversation, but had failed and Akeno had done so with a couple of sentence and she did not just get his interest, but also got him to agree…

How?

"Indeed! Who would want to miss on a lifetime eternal opportunity as that!" he answered.

Huh!

What?

It then clicked to her…

TWITCH! TWITCH! TWITCH!

In the end, it was her _trump card_ that became the deciding factor. But did he have to-

As if sensing her inner turmoil that damned cheeky grin returned to his face as he spoke with an innocent look, "You aren't good at this, all the negotiation stuff, are you?"

TWITCH! TWITCH! TWITCH! TWITCH!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto didn't feel much different in his constitution of his body after being reincarnated into a Devil and a member of Rias Gremory's peerage apart from increase in his magic reserve. He was to begin with a human that surpassed the norms of a normal human, so he believed it to be the factor for him not noticing the changes that constituted after being reincarnated into a Devil.

After reincarnating him as a Devil and a member of her peerage, Rias went onto explain to him some general information about Devils which consisted of the home of Devils - the Underworld, the lifestyle of Devils, the Devil language, the natural enemies of Devils and she also spoke about the Gremory Clan of whom she apparently was the heiress, about the Demon hierarchy, about the Four Great Satans and how she happened to be the younger sister of the current Lucifer.

He knew she was holding a lot back, but it didn't matter to him; he was never the guy who thought things through walking into situations. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't have loved more information…

"Oh well, I'll just gleam out information in his way," he muttered to himself as he walked his way back to his home.

It was already late in the night by the time he left the clubroom and so the sky was brightened by the light of the full moon as he walked home…

He had always found the night to be more relaxing and rejuvenating at the same time, but today he found it more relaxing and rejuvenating… it was as if energy was wildly coursing through him and asking him to parade in the brilliance of the night.

THUD!

So lost in the feeling that the night brought he had completely lost his track of the road and in doing so had crashed into someone…

Seriously, what was with this town? Everywhere he looked he happened to find a cute/beautiful/sexy girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he put forth his right hand to help her up.

Since the moment his eyes had landed on her he had a bad feeling and that feeling intensified the moment he took his hand to stand up…

"I am! Thank you!" she replied as she helped herself up and slightly brushed off the dust of her skirt.

With each passing second the feeling of danger intensified, but he shrugged that feeling off; there was no way was he going to see such a beautifully cute girl as a threat… though why was a girl wearing a school uniform this late in the night was beyond him and neither did her recognize the school uniform from any of the schools in the vicinity. But fact to face with such a beautiful and cute girl something as unimportant as that didn't matter to him.

"So… Not that it is his business, but still… what is a beautiful girl like you doing out so late in the night in your school uniform?" he couldn't help but ask.

A light shade of pink dusted her cheeks for a second or two as she seemed to wonder whether she should answer him or not, but after a minute or so she did answer. "I was waiting for a boy."

"I see…" he replied; there were many things he could ask her about, but he did not intend to pry in her business so he did not say any further.

But apparently seeing his raised eyebrow she decided to indulge his curiosity as she started speaking, "Well, he is a boy from Kuō Academy that I fell in love with and I decided to meet him today to ask him to go out with me, but apparently he has already got engaged with somebody else in this week or so."

"Oh…" well he certainly had no good reply for that.

But she didn't seem to have finished speaking as she added, "And the funny thing is that it would have been the first time that I would have ever talked to him. Silly of me, isn't it?"

"Nothing of the sort… You fell in love with him and you intended to pursue a romantic relationship with him. You would get to know each other as you carried on with your relationship. And I am certain that if he hadn't engaged in a relationship before meeting you or had someone he certainly would have loved to go out with a beautiful and cute girl like you," he replied…

She really is beautiful.

Certainly not on the level of Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno, but the girl in front of him held a certain charm about her.

"T-Thank you!" she replied as once again pink hue adorned her cheeks.

"Well, I hope to see you around," he said… it was already late in the night and even though he did not bother about the time he returned home seeing that no one was around, but certainly the girl probably had a family waiting for her and neither did he wish to be nosy about her business.

"Same here…" she muttered and started walking in the opposite direction as his. But suddenly she turned around and a cheerful voice spoke, "By the way, his name is Yūma, Amano Yūma."

"Mine is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," he replied with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Bye-Bye, Uzumaki-kun!" she said as she cheerfully waved and walked away.

"Bye-Bye, Amano-san!" he replied as he to waved back and headed in the direction of his home.

* * *

"So, did you find anything about our target?" questioned Dohnaseek.

"Nothing," replied Raynare a.k.a. Yūma as she and her team sat down to discuss about their plan.

"Eh?! How come? The amount of lust the boy has was a guarantee that he would not only accept to be your boyfriend and would spill all his beans if you would even flash a small amount of skin of your udders," spoke up Mittelt.

"Simple, because we were late in approaching him… He apparently already joined the peerage of the Devil named Sona Sitri," replied Raynare… she was not in the least offended at the last comments as she knew that the girl was jealous of perfect body and her lack of it.

"So what? We will just eradicate all the Devils of the peerage he is in and then eradicate him to," commented Kalawarner.

"You can be his guest and try it. But let me warn you in advance, the girl Sona Sitri is the younger sister of Leviathan," replied Raynare which made Kalawarner gulp down her words.

"Well, I don't mind giving our target a visit", commented Dohnaseek.

"Be his guest," replied Raynare.

"What about you?" questioned Mittelt.

"Me, I have found myself an interesting target to play with," replied Raynare making the others raise their eyebrows in curiosity, but she had no wish to satisfy their curiosity… not yet at least.

You see the four gathered around were no ordinary human. On note, they weren't even humans. They are Fallen Angels - Angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having 'impure thoughts' that divert them from the teachings of the God in the Bible

Their job in a town which falls under the territory of Devils was to monitor an individual with a potentially powerful Sacred Gear and that individual happened to be Hyōdō Issei.

* * *

For the liking of Uzumaki Naruto the next morning came too early. He hadn't even blinked a minute of sleep last night.

A lot was going through his restless mind last night.

On whim he had agreed to be turned into a Devil and become a part of Rias Gremory's peerage. Turning into a Devil had brought barely any difference to his looks apart from a pair of bat-like wings sprouting of his back which he could will to appear and disappear at his own will… somehow his clothes didn't sport holes despite him sprouting the wings of his back.

There was also the fact that if he were to live a normal and safe life then he was bound to go onto live for hundreds and thousands of years, but that didn't matter to him much as there would be other supernatural being that would live as long as him. And it wasn't like he was going to have a safe and normal life. He already lived a life of adventure and danger when he took on various errands that connected him to the supernatural world and knowing that his King is the sister of the current Lucifer he knew that it wasn't going to be a dull life.

The thought of thinking things through before agreeing to being reincarnated as a Devil did cross his mind last night, but it was fleeting thought which he didn't ponder on much as the deed was already done and there was no going back anymore. It was not like he had to answer to anyone.

Currently attending classes his attention was not on the chapter the teacher was teaching; rather his mind seemed to have wandered off to the thoughts of Amano Yūma. She was beautiful, there was no denying it and it wasn't odd for a teenager like him to be thinking and dreaming about her, but she wasn't the only beautiful girl he had interaction with yesterday. But there was something about Yūma that he couldn't place and that had him thinking of her.

A tap on his shoulder gained his attention and turning around his eyes met the curious olive green eyes of Kiriyū Aika…

"What's gotten into you? To completely ignore a lecture is unlike you," whispered Aika.

It truly was unlike him. He certainly wasn't the most attentive guy in class, but he still was quite a good attentive student than the 'Perverted Trio'.

"Just lost in thought about something that happened yesterday," he answered.

Surprisingly or not, of all the people in Kuō Academy he was the closest to Kiriyū Aika, so much so that he could confide most of his secrets with her. It wouldn't be wrong to call her his closest friend.

"Oh! Would it be about your meeting with Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai, Koneko-chan and the other guy at the Occult Research Club's clubroom? Now that I think about it, you weren't home until late in the night…" whispered Aika as her eyes slowly started to sparkle in perverted glee as she added "… don't tell me, you already made your move on the revered beauties and mascot of Kuō. No wonder you were late last night. How sly and fast of you, Naruto-kun. You really do live up to your reputation, _Ero-Shin-sama_."

Ero-Shin (Erotic God) - it was a title the students gave him akin to the Perverted Trio. His was most illustrious than that of those three, as rumors of his experience in the worldly desire called lust, his ability to court any woman he needed, his prowess in bed, him dominating a succubus and making her his, him sending a mature and experienced housewife to world of lustful bliss and many such had started spreading since entering second year of middle school and they just kept on piling on. Some of the rumors had even his head spinning and he was indifferent to most and if he tried to deny them then that was like adding fuel to the fire.

"Nothing like that… Rias wanted me to join her club," he replied… if it was any normal student calling another student of opposite gender with their name, especially an upperclassman then there would be a number of rumors spreading around, but he was Uzumaki Naruto and he had been always headless to formalities as far as he knew and so did the others.

"And did you?" questioned Aika with a raised eyebrow.

"I did. It sounded interesting," he replied and watched with twitching eyes as he saw her eyes sparkle behind her glasses… he was well aware of that look and it never went well for him and so he decided to bring the topic to the original question she asked "… And about the thing you asked - what seemed to distract me today? It's-"

THUK!

A chalk collided with each of their foreheads…

"UZUMAKI, KIRIYŪ, PAY ATTENTION!" roared Nikaidō Yuri, their Homeroom/History teacher with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yes!" they replied in unison and returned back to the lesson…

A sigh of relief left his lips; the discussion was averted, at least for now.

* * *

"So, what am I supposed to do?" questioned Naruto as he sat alongside fellow members of club and peerage.

After the lectures had ended for the day he had already decided to go visit Rias at the clubhouse to gain some information, but he certainly hadn't expected for her to someone to bring him to the clubroom. That someone turned out to be Tōjō Koneko.

Words were being whispered among those who saw Naruto walk with their beloved school mascot and some even openly stared at them, but neither of the two were bothered by it… so much so that Koneko even continued to eat her yōkan.

Reaching the clubroom he was surprised to find it quite different from yesterday. There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom, be it the floor, the walls or the ceiling. They all are covered with weird signs. And the one which stood out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room which took most of the space in the room.

He knew at first glance that it was a magic-circle. He could feel the demonic magic from it.

Just like yesterday there were also a couple of sofas and desks in the room. He occupied the same sofa he occupied yesterday after he greeted the so-called _Prince Charming_ of Kuō Academy. Koneko went onto join her older club-mate on the sofa he occupied and continued to chew down on her yōkan.

What surprised him most was the shower in the room and its view was blocked by a shower curtain. He was further surprised that someone was actually using it. From the shadow on the curtain he could easily tell that the one using the shower was a female… a very naked one at that.

He didn't say much about _this_ particular ability of his, because he did not wish to add another accomplishment to his name of Ero-Shin, but being under the care at a young age under _him_ and being taught by him something like this was quite an easy task to accomplish.

Looking at the shadow he had slowly whispered, "99-58-90. That's Rias."

Apparently being a Devil also gave one super hearing, as both Kiba Yūto and Koneko turned to look at him with the former sporting a raised eyebrow while the latter just looked at him with her patent blank look, but word she had spoken conveyed her feelings…

"Ecchi``"

All he did at the blatant accusation was smile serenely at the petite beauty and responded in two simple words…

"Super Ecchi~~"

And for the first time in his life he saw a reaction on that emotionless face and that was the twitching of her eyebrows.

If Rias and Akeno had seen or heard anything, neither said nor did anything about it.

Oh yeah, his heart had raced hundred miles a second after seeing Rias walk out of the shower with her school uniform and with her wet hair which made her look more seductive than she normally was even without trying.

It took quite a will on his side from stopping a blush spread on his cheeks seeing Rias in such a look… whether he succeeded or not he did not know.

Back to the present, his eyes curiously stared into hers as his mind wondered to the many things he would be doing as a Devil.

"So what will I be doing?" he questioned again… "Will I be saving some damsel in distress? Or will I be guarding a princess? Or will it be a job to save a falling kingdom and its hidden princess? Or will I be fulfilling the lustful desires of a superhot maiden? Or you lied to me yesterday and I really have to sacrifice virgins, children and puppies… though the superhot ones won't remain virgins, so there will be no sacrificing them. Or am I supposed raze or burn down the village and take superhot babes as my slaves? Or am I supposed to seduce a super hot babe from other factions into the Devil folds, especially Angels?"

TWITCH!

"Why do all your thoughts revolve around woman?" Rias couldn't help but question.

"I am a hot blooded teen Devil and seeing that Devils do evil, I decided to be the best amongst Devils. To be the best I had to do the worst and what better than committing one of the seven deadly sins. I thought over it a lot last night and the result was Lust winning by a landslide, but Gluttony and Sloth were the close seconds," replied Naruto with an innocent looking face.

TWITCH! TWITCH!

"Ufufufu… That is quite an interesting way of approaching your Devil life," commented Akeno with a small amount of sparkle in her eyes.

"Indeed it is…" answered Naruto and then focusing his complete attention on Akeno he asked "… You think so to, don't you?"

"It certainly sounds interesting," replied Akeno as she licked her lips, tracing her tongue around it, practically making an outline. They became very moist because of these actions.

"Ecchi senpai!" muttered an annoyed Koneko as she threw two crumpled empty cardboard boxes which previously held pastries with enough force to knock them a bit.

"Ouch``" both muttered as Naruto and Akeno rubbed the side of their head where those crumpled boxes struck.

"Enough of this…" spoke Rias with her voice raising a few octaves "… and Naruto I already told you that we are the Devils of new generation and thoughts, so stop saying stupid things. And stop encouraging him Akeno."

"But that's no fun…" both Akeno and Naruto whined at the same time.

TWITCH! TWITCH! TWITCH!

* * *

"This is boring," muttered Naruto as he made his way back to the clubroom after he finished handing out the contract flyers.

His first and foremost job happened to be handing out contract flyers to make contract with humans with great desire and greed and thus gaining points (desire) to help increase ones standing in the Devil world.

For the past week, he went around on his bicycle, posting a leaflet which can summon Rias Gremory's group inside the mailboxes by using a mysterious device, a secret machine developed by the technology of the Devils. It has a shape of those current portable game devices. There's a screen, and it has buttons. It's a touch-pen type device. So it comes with a touch-pen. And he was using the device the way he was told to.

The monitor displays the map of the town he lives in - Rias's territory.

He learned that each Devil is given a certain territory in the human world, and they can only do their job within their territory, the job being that they get summoned by a human, then make contract with the human and then grant their wish. As a price, they receive an award fitting for the particular wish humans make. It can be money, an object, and at times even their life.

As a Devil he too had to go do these jobs from now on.

There are some contracts which go against the morals of the current Devils and some whose price doesn't match to the wish then they get cancelled.

According to Rias, "People's values aren't equal."

It's harsh, but the truth.

The light flashing on the monitor of those devices shows the houses where people with a lot of greed live. So he specifically went to these areas to hand out the leaflet which comes with a magic-circle. As long as there were lights flashing on the monitor, his work wasn't finished.

Apparently after he turned into a Devil other people and even the police didn't seem to pay attention to him and according to Rias, since he is already active as a Devil, humans don't realize his presence when he is working.

He had been pedaling his bicycle every day, but the light displayed on the monitor seemed to never disappear… That's how much humans are being with strong greed.

Once you make a wish, it apparently becomes an addiction to keep on wishing for other ones.

Making a contract is basically limited to occur at night. That's because Devils are only allowed to work at night. The daytime is a time for the Angels and Gods.

Apparently the leaflets can only be used once, so once they use it, then he will have to hand it out again. In other words, his work will last forever.

Well, thanks to his work, Rias and the others can continue to be active and we never run out of jobs. So we are certainly increasing our point as being a Devil. Apparently we get acknowledged by the Satans if we keep on making contracts and granting the wish of a human.

To begin with, his job of handing out the leaflets was originally a job assigned to Rias's familiar. Rias changes the forms of the mouse and the bat that she owns into a form of a human, and makes them hand out the leaflets like he did and they do this both day and night.

The reason why he was assigned to do it was because Rias wanted him to know what kind of job Devils have to do from the beginning. It was something Kiba and the others did as well. Kiba Yūto, Tōjō Koneko-chan, Himejima Akeno are all servant Devils of Rias. So in a sense they are his seniors. So they all have experience in doing the work he was doing. So each person has a history of doing it - Ah, they aren't persons but Devils.

He may not like the work, but at least it gained approval of the fellow club-peerage members.

"Ah! Uzumaki-kun!" a feminine voice called out to him and turning around he found himself staring at a face he had met a week ago.

"Yo, Yūma!" he called back and was awarded with a small blush on her cheeks.

Calling one another by their given name, especially those of opposite gender indicated extreme familiarity and intimacy in case of opposite gender if they were not related… at least in Japan. It was one of the reasons that he cared not for formality, especially when it came to females, as he simply loved seeing their reactions.

The reaction on the face of Amano Yūma is just like he predicted and he couldn't help but inwardly smile about it, but yet he couldn't help but feel there was something wrong about the blush on her face. He also felt that danger feeling return back ten folds, but he simply shrugged those feeling off again.

Looking at her he found her dressed in the attire consisting of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top made her beauty and cuteness heighten to a new level.

"It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-kun," she said.

"Same here…" he replied and then looking around he remembered it to be the same place he had last met her and so he couldn't help but add "… I hope you aren't waiting for the boy again."

"No-Nothing of that sort… I-I am heading to a nearby restraint to get something for dinner since my parents aren't home tonight…" she replied as she fidgeted and then her violet eyes stared into his blue ones as she suddenly spoke out loud "… WOULDYOULIKETOJOINMEATTHERESTAURANT?"

"Eh?!" the words left his lips as he looked with confused eyes at her.

She quickly averted her eyes and her fidgeting increased as she stuttered out, "W-Would you l-like to join m-me at the rest-restaurant?" her eyes met with his for a brief second as she further added "… I-I do-don't like eating alone."

"Sure," he replied… he was accustomed to eat out with friends, some of which were girls, especially Aika and so he didn't see any problem… though the smile that light up her face at his approval made him blush a bit.

* * *

"I am back!" announced Naruto as he entered the ORC clubroom.

"Welcome back… though you are late than I expected," said Rias as she looked up from the work she was doing.

Naruto's breath hitched for a few second and heart skipped a few beats as he took a real look at her face; she is currently wearing and had quite a deep and thoughtful look on her face…

"I met a friend on my way back to the clubroom and decided to join her to have a dinner at a restaurant," said Naruto as he remembered the fun dinner he had with Yūma… "Oh! By the way, I finished giving out all the contract flyers… and you really look beautiful."

For a moment Rias forgot all she was doing and stared with wide eyes at the blonde; his words about sounded nothing like his mischievous, easy going and sometimes flirtatious tone, rather it sounded quite sincere.

I took a few seconds for her to compose herself and then she spoke, "I see. Good job…" a pink hue adorned her cheeks as she recalled his sincere words he spoke just seconds ago and so she added "… and thank you."

For the next minute no word was spoken between the two because of the awkwardness caused, a pleasant one at that… though they continued to still glances of the other.

For some unknown reason Rias couldn't focus on the work in front of her and so she decided to focus on the boy in front of him - her cute little servant.

"I have wanted to ask you this since a couple of days, especially seeing that it's almost been about a week… How does the life of as a Devil been?" questioned Rias.

"So far nothing seems to have changed with my life, apart from the fact that I had to quit my part time job, but I am at least doing something similar as a job as a Devil. In the first place I never needed a part time job to begin with seeing that-"

Naruto's words got caught in his throat as he gulped while blood gathered up north and down south making him quite uncomfortable (a pleasant sort though) as his eyes looked at Rias who had walked out of the desk and was making her way towards him… so far he had only seen Rias in her school uniform and a couple of times in a track suit seeing that so far all their interactions was during school time and in school ground (she apparently had a number of school uniforms in her closet, at least according to her), so it was quite surprising to see dressed in an attire quite different from those two. Currently Rias was dressed in a light purple nightgown making him once again appreciate the beauty she is no matter the clothes she wore, but that was not what had him uncomfortable is the attire she had currently donned on; Rias had currently a light violet color nightgown donned on, which wasn't that odd seeing it was already late in the night, but the thing was that the nightgown she had donned on was completely see-through.

Rias is a young woman in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes that much Naruto knew for a long time since his eyes had set upon the redhead years ago. He also knew that she didn't have the fad of dieting to maintain a skinny figure that seemed to be infected to all most all teenage girls and young women and even some adult women, something he had confirmed in the week he had been a part of her group. He had always known she was and is one of the most beautiful girl/woman his eyes had ever seen, but looking at her now he got to appreciate her beauty further.

The nightgown that Rias is wearing hid nothing beneath it and thus her body was as good as naked to the stark and wide eyes of Naruto and the only thing that kept from admiring her body by the whole is the yellow-pink panties. He wanted to avert his eyes from her for her own good, but he couldn't as he eyes continued to take in her beautiful form… her supple thighs, her shapely waist, her toned stomach and her curvaceous frame. She has a lot more skin on her body than most teenage girls he knew, but the skin was in right proportion and in right area; not too little and not too much.

But what enticed Naruto the most are the protrusions on her chest which were the envy of most girls-women and the lust and wet dreams of most men and few girls-women (there were a few guys who batted for the same team after all). He knew they were big, but seeing them without any constraint actually made him appreciate their size and look. They didn't even need a bra to keep them uplifted nor did they have a tiniest of sag despite their enormity. They looked perky and soft. They bounced and jiggled with even the slightest movement by her side. He couldn't help but wish to squeeze them, fondle them and burry himself in them. And then there adorning the peak of those alluring bosoms were her pink areola and at the centre of the areola was a small slightly dark pink (than the shade of areola) nipples that stood like the peak above the peak, their proportions neither too small nor too big and graced her bosoms like a crown. The sight of those areolas and slightly erect nipples was so much enticing that it took all of his willpower to hold himself down instead of jumping her and playing with them, twiddling them, to kiss them and to finally take them in between his lips and then in his mouth and suck on them.

If someone called Naruto's mind a dirty mind for the thoughts he was currently having then he was seriously going to question their preferences. He had always been pervert, at least since he actually started to see females as truly an opposite sex and having _that man_ as his role model didn't help much in that matter, rather it helped elevate his perversion. He had seen quite a few girls and women in their birthday suit in his short life and each a beauty in her own right, but never had one brought such a desire in him.

With the way that Naruto looked at Rias it would be stupid to say that she failed to notice his glance. It wasn't new to her to have her body stared at for she knew she had a body that enticed almost all men and a few women too and seeing that she had almost bared her entity in front of Naruto (she had donned on a nightgown, but it was completely see-through and the only other fabric she had on is a yellow-pink panties) so she knew he would stare and she expected and wanted him to do so.

After a week of thinking it through she had decided to go on with her plan of seduction of Naruto…

It all started with her deadline to the date of her marriage contract with Riser Phenex set up by their parents coming closer and it didn't help that he was trying to push forward the date of their engagement. She hated that man. She hated his view of her. She hated the fact that he craved for her body. She hated that he viewed her as his personal trophy. To put it simply she wanted out of the marriage contract. But getting out of the contract seemed almost impossible, especially when neither her parents nor her brother agreed to her demands, but over time she had come up with two solutions that could help her out of the marriage. Her first option was the most reasonable and logically, but with passing days it started to feel more and more out of her grasp and it was this that had made her chose the second and most illogical plan of all.

It all started with learning about Hyōdō Issei and the powerful Sacred Gear he seemed to wield and with time and research that the Sacred Gear that Hyōdō Issei wielded was confirmed to be one of the thirteen Longinus. It was then Rias had decided to act on her second option and that was to seduce Hyōdō Issei and have him take her virginity after making him her servant. The boy was well known pervert that lusted after any and all women/girls and his lust increased ten folds if it was a girl/woman had a pair of big breasts on them. In a sense he was and would be no different than Riser, lusting after her body, but at least this she would be doing on her own accord. Not only that, but seeing how he was weak in front of the opposite gender and having him as a member of her peerage would have helped her have a reign over him. Having him take her virginity would nullify her contract with Riser. And as for her family, she would then make a story of their love for each other and make them somehow believe it. They might hater her for some time, but for a better future she was willing to take their hate for some time… they would eventually get over it. She didn't know how things would go between Hyōdō Issei and her from then on, will they fall in love or not, but if her family put their down and have her settle with him then she would do so, for at least it would be she herself who had created the situation.

But the plan of Rias went down the drain when Sona had enough of her not taking action over a year when she had not only claimed Hyōdō Issei as her future peerage member, but had won a fair and square game on that matter and so Sona had approached Hyōdō Issei and had him reincarnated as a member of her peerage. It was for this reason Rias had to settle for Naruto as her peerage member. But with such time limiting her with coming up with another plan she had to continue with her second plan and for that she had to choose between her two male peerage members. Kiba Yūto was a no go from the beginning; not only could she see him in that light and rather she thought of him as a younger brother, also neither could her family ever be fooled about her relationship with Kiba as they knew him very well and then there was his nature and preferences to think of to.

That left her with only Uzumaki Naruto, her newest peerage member. He is no Kiba in looks, but he is still good looking on the eyes and rather had a more roughish handsome look. She could feel that he is strong despite not testing his strength and it had nothing to with the number of Evil Pieces needed for his reincarnation as a Devil. He too was renowned as a pervert in the academy rather was considered a bigger pervert than the _perverted trio_ and there were quite a number of other rumors about him to boot… not that she was unconvinced of her capability of seducing any man she had set her eyes upon despite not doing no such thing ever. But the difference between Naruto and Issei was the Sacred Gear they wielded (she didn't know whether Naruto wielded one or not); both Issei and Naruto would be considered lowest amongst the ranking of Devils with them reincarnated from humans, but what set Issei apart from Naruto was the Sacred Gear he wielded, or the Longinus to be precise. It wouldn't matter if Issei was a reincarnated Devil, for no matter the faction a Longinus wielder would be considered amongst the top tier for simply wielding power capable of killing Gods.

And so it was a tough decision for Rias to make, but thinking it over for a week she had decided to go with it. Naruto certainly couldn't be manipulated like Issei, but the blonde seem to have kind, fun-loving side to him. It was for this reason that she had others leave the room early today and was dressed in the way she is. But nervousness kicked in her when he had finally arrived and she had second thoughts about it. But then he had called her beautiful out of the blue and the sincerity in his voice had made her nervousness wash away as her body moved on its own accord.

Now having Naruto stare at her, Rias could clearly see the lust and desire in his stark eyes, but she could also see and fell more than just lust and desire, her eyes saw and body felt admiration and appreciation. For some reason her heart fluttered and she actually liked his look. Oh, she especially liked what happened down south.

All this happened in a matter of seconds…

Holding his bleeding nose with his right hand and having his left hand covering his reaction that was visible through his pants down south as he somewhat composed himself and continued speaking "… m-my parents have left enough behind that I can live a good life even when I turn thirty."

"I see…" muttered Rias as she silently took the seat in front of Naruto.

Neither spoke for the next few minutes as an awkward and uncomfortable silence descended amidst them, but despite that neither of their eyes left the other and so their faces had turned almost a violent shade of red akin to the hair of Rias.

The silence was finally broken as Naruto spoke up, "Well, see you tomorrow!"

And he quickly walked to the teleportation circle and used it him back to his home.

Arriving home in a flash of light Naruto could only think of one thing and so he rushed around the room gathering necessities for a long, restless, sleepless night full of _imagination_.

* * *

**I am back!**

**And back I am with a brand new story with a completely new crossover.**

**There are already a good number of Naruto and High School DxD Crossovers, but this is my first one.**

**I recently got addicted to the High School Dxd Light Novel and I found it to be quite interesting and it jumped to my 'All Tine Favorite' list.**

**As for the anime, it simply rocks.**

**I have also read quite a number of crossover between Naruto and High School Dxd and I found quite a number of interesting ones in there, so this my shot at the crossover.**

**Now as you must have noticed, I have sidetracked Hyōdō Issei from the main story by having him join the peerage of Sona Sitri, not because I dislike him or such. I rather find his character quite interesting, especially has he goes onto become a perverted badass in the series. But since Naruto is my all time favorite male protagonist, I would not be able to do justice to both their roles if they had stayed in the limelight by having them both join Rias Gremory's peerage… and reading through most fan-fictions I find Issei's role to take quite a downfall and he is certainly not to go onto be the badass he is supposed to be. Issei will play a good and important role in the future so wait and read. His character and skills will have quite a difference than that of the light novel, mostly his skills though.**

**About the situation I wrote about at the end is my interpretation of what happened before Rias actually fell in love with Issei… the amount of skin she tried to show him seemed completely out of place seeing her nature despite her zero care for the taboo called nudity.**

**The situation of Raynare: Since she did not get a chance to get hold of Issei before he was turned into a Devil she had to use different means to entertain herself. I already explained why she didn't go after Issei after he was reincarnated as a Devil; the Fallen Angel group are bound to gather information about the Devils whose territory they are invading or working in.**

**Naruto and Raynare: She is the first antagonist of the story and she **_**will probably remain so**_**. I just wish to make the situation more interesting, just read on and you will see.**

**Naruto and Kiriyū Aika: It is a surprise package, just wait and continue reading.**

**Nikaidō Yuri: If you don't know her, just go die… On second thought, don't die just GOOGLE SEARCH her, I don't want any of my readers death on my count… No seriously, just GOOGLE SEARCH her… Now that you have GOOGLE SEARCHED her and know of her and those who already knew about her enjoy her future role in the story.**

**Uzumaki Naruto: He isn't from any alternate dimension of ninjas; he is a born and bred human native to this world.**

**Naruto being a pervert: wait and read. **

**Naruto's skills: He is skilled and strong… nothing Godlike, but strong. How strong and skilled? You will **_**probably**__**learn**_** in the next chapter.**

**Elements and Plot from Naruto world: **_**Possible**_**.**

**Elements and Plot from other anime/manga/light novel: Yes… though it will be mostly restricted to characters and if there are characters from other anime/manga/light novel then their story will be twisted and made into a role relevant to the plot of High School DxD and **_**Naruto**_** series. Similar thing will happen to a plot of another anime/manga/light novel that is not High School DxD or **_**Naruto**_**.**

**Naruto's Harem: He certainly is going to have a harem of his own and it certainly isn't going to be a small one; it will progress with the story and so let's just wait and watch how big it will be.**

**Naruto's Heritage and Past: The story will certainly have one.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**THE PLOT OF HIGH SCHOOL DXD REVOLVES AROUND RELIGION AND MYTHOLOGY TO QUITE SOME EXTENT, BUT I THE WRITER AM PANTS AT MYTHOLOGY AND AM NOT MUCH RELIGIOUS TO BEGIN WITH, SO IF I WRITE SOMETHING WRONG AND UNINTENTIONALLY HURT THE FEELINGS OF RELIGIOUS PEOPLE I AM SORRY IN ADVANCE. INSTEAD OF BASHING OR FLAMING ME ABOUT IT, TRY TO CORRECT ME BY GIVING ME SOME POINTERS.**

**NOTICE:**

**NOT COUNTING MY FICTION 'SHINOBI SENSEI NARUTO', I HAVEN'T UPDATED A CHAPTER FOR MORE THAN OVER A YEAR AND IT HAS BEEN FIVE-SIX MONTHS SINCE I PUT UP THE ONE CHAPTER I PUT OUT ABOUT 'SHINOBI SENSEI NARUTO'. IT CERTAINLY HAS BEEN QUITE A TIME, BUT CIRCUMSTANCES STOPPED ME FROM UPDATING MY STORIES OR PUTTING UP NEW ONES.**

**SINCE IT HAS BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED MY FICTIONS (EXCEPT 'SHINOBI SENSEI NARUTO'), A LOT HAS HAPPENED, BE IT THE STORIES OF THE ANIME/MANGA PLOT AND CHARACTERS I USED TO WRITE AND THE FACT THAT I HAVE LOST MOST OF MY PREVIOUS WORK AND EVEN FORGOT THE DIRECTION OF SOME STORIES I INTENDED TO WRITE, I HAVE DECIDED TO SCRAP SOME OF THE FICTIONS. IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT ANY OF THE FICTION STORIES I WROTE (EXCEPT 'SHINOBI SENSEI NARUTO') THEN PM ME. THE ONES I WILL BE CONTINUING WITH THERE COULD BE **_**POSSIBLY**_** BE SOME CHANGES IN THEM.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how did it go last night?" questioned Akeno as currently she is the only one apart Rias to be at the clubroom.

Rias stayed by the special room adjoining to the Occult Research Club (ORC) clubroom in the old school building, so in a sense Rias never left the clubroom to begin with. So it wouldn't be wrong to say that Akeno is the first person to arrive at ORC.

"It seems that it will work," commented Rias…

"That's good," replied Akeno… of all the peerage members of Rias that was not Naruto only Akeno knew of her plans about Naruto.

It was essentially a plan completely sketched by Akeno knowing the nature and habits of Rias and the reputation of Naruto… though she had to first filter what was just a rumor and what was the truth of all the rumors that had spread around over the years. It was a tough task to learn the truth about Naruto or at least what she discerned as the truth, but she wouldn't be Akeno-O-nē-sama, one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuō Academy.

And so being the Great Akeno-O-nē-sama she did not miss the slight change in the expression of Rias when she answered and her curious switch was flipped on.

"Now, come clean with the details, Rias…" spoke Akeno as she came face to face her King with a gleam in her eyes "… I would like information if I have to get Naruto-kun do my bidding."

"Eh! Details! T-There isn't much to d-discuss!" stuttered out Rias to quick for even her own liking.

"Ara, ara… you saying that there isn't much to discuss itself sound suspicious. Now I really want to know what transpired last night, especially knowing the reputation of Naruto-kun… ufufufu~~~" commented Akeno as she involuntarily started licking her lips.

THUD!

The door slammed open much to both relief and annoyance of Rias; relieved for she would probably be saved from Akeno by the person that had arrived and annoyed at the fact that person had decided to slam open the door instead of knocking on the door.

The ORC clubroom is situated in the old school building which had a number of spells placed on it and as such no normal student was able to enter the old school building and if they tried to then they would remember some important task they had to do and would move to do it immediately.

"Sona!" spoke a not so surprised Rias, but she certainly was surprised by the look on the face of her childhood friend and rival…

"Where is _he_?" a very annoyed and a very enraged Sona questioned, or rather demanded.

It didn't need to be told to either Rias or Akeno as of whom Sona demanded; there was only one person in this world that could get Sona so annoyed and angered and lose her composure and that person had recently joined their group.

"Well, he hasn't arrived yet…" answered Rias and wasn't surprised to find the annoyance on the face of Sona rise some more. But there was something she couldn't keep quiet about and so she asked, "By the way Sona, why have you donned on an illusion?"

"I-It's nothing! Do-Don't fret about it! Just tell me where _he_ is? Or when _he_ will be here?" spoke Sona and for a second at the beginning her voice wavered and it was enough for Rias and Akeno that something was off.

"Well, he should be-"

Rias's word stopped in her mouth as Akeno sneaked on behind Sona without her knowledge and with a sly smile on her face as she spoke, "If it is nothing then you wouldn't mind us seeing Sona-kaichō without the illusion, now would you kaichō?"

And before Sona could react Akeno placed a single finger on her shoulder and passed a pulse of her magic on Sona and in doing so destroyed the illusion Sona had donned on.

What their eyes saw made their eyes widen and they had to hold back their laughter…

Sona was still dressed in the Kuō Academy girls' uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset and a magenta skirt with white accents and also her patented red glasses, but there was glaring difference in her outfit that being the color of it and a few changes here and there. The color of her shirt had changed from white to radiant gold color and had turned sleeveless. The same went for the black shoulder cape and black corset with their color changing from black to pink, while the black ribbon on the collar had turned a darker shade of pink and the magenta skirt turned radiant golden with silver linings. The sleeves that had been missing of her shirt seemed to be turned black fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows. But the biggest thing hidden by the illusion happened to be an almost two feet long pink magical girl wand with a heart design and small bat-like wings at one end.

"Don't you dare laugh!" an irritated voice of Sona commanded as her eyes turned to look at Akeno and Rias who were trying hard and failing to hide their giggling lips with their palms of their hands.

It took quite a strong willpower from Rias to outright not laugh at her friend's predicament and to stop giggling and then she spoke, "By the way, what makes you think it was-" her words stopped rolling on her lips seeing the flat look that Sona was giving her… even Akeno had the same look donned on as she stared at her… so she quickly changed her question "… how did this come to be?"

TWITCH!

A vein popped on the forehead of Sona as she started recalling the event that happened moments ago in the Student Council room…

"_I hope you all have your duties memorized, for I want you to perform them with perfection," spoke Sona to the members of the student council._

_All present here were not just members of the Student Council, but are also the members of the peerage of Sona Sitri._

_Seeing the raised hand of Hyōdō Issei she simply sighed and even before the latest inductee of her peerage and before he could put forth his question she replied, "No Hyōdō, I am not changing your job. You are going to the photography club with their request."_

_She wasn't going to give him to his request of having him help the Kendo Club, the Swimming Club, the Tennis Club or any other such club that was basically dominated by girls or were simply all girls' club simply so he could stare at the girls and forget his job._

_Seeing his hands raise again she replied again before he could ask, "No… again. I am not changing your partner in your job. You will be working with Saji."_

_He looked completely dejected, but that look lasted only for a few seconds as her Bishop Hanakai Momo decided to cheer and comfort the brunette at the same time and while she did so Hyōdō was quickly captured by her impressive bust and he was back to his lively self._

_Shaking her head at the pervert of servant she had gotten herself she decided to address the main matter of today's meeting…_

"_Now, about the training schedule… I have planned not only schedule that not only will help you advance in skills, but will be working well with what you are truly capable of. For that you will be dividing into teams."_

_With her eyes focused on Meguri Tomoe and Kusaka Reya she continued, "Tomoe you will be teaming up with Reya… your focus will be forming coordination between your short and mid-long range offense."_

_Tomoe seemed ready for action, while Reya nodded her head…_

_Her eyes than focused on Saji Genshirō and Nimura Ruruko she added, "While Saji and Ruruko will be teaming up together and working on support and offense."_

_Saji looked disappointed, while Ruruko looked quite ecstatic…_

_Her eyes than shifted its focus to Hyōdō Issei, Yura Tsubasa and Hanakai Momo as she spoke, "Hyōdō, you will be teaming up with Tsubasa and Momo and the two of your training will be focused on offense and defense."_

_Hyōdō got a perverted face at that, while Momo had a smile on her face…_

"_I and Tsubaki will be overlooking the training…" she added to which both Saji and Hyōdō seemed overjoyed, both for different reasons of course… she simply shrugged and continued "… and our main focus of the training this weekend will be to lean and explore the capabilities of the Sacred Gears wielded by Saji and Hyōdō - the Absorption Line and the-"_

_Her words died down in her mouth as suddenly the student council's room started to fill with thick white smog…_

"_W-What is this?" a frightened Saji and Hyōdō stuttered._

_Unlike those two, she, Tsubaki, Momo and Reya were quick to form barriers, while Tomoe, Tsubasa and Ruruko took refuge behind the barriers… Tomoe and Ruruko had to literally drag the stunned and frightened Saji and Hyōdō inside the barrier._

_To the horror of Sona, the barriers seemed completely ineffective against the smog as it penetrated their barriers…_

"_KYAAA!" Saji and Hyōdō literally screamed like girls, while the real girls tried to figure out the situation._

_But before anyone could do anything, the color of the smog turned from white to pink and then to white and then it simply disappeared. All that happened in a matter of a couple of seconds and Sona was the first to notice the change-_

"And knowing that the culprit behind all this is bound to be Uzumaki I came here searching for him," said Sona with an annoyed look on her face.

"I-I see!" stated Rias… the only think she learned was that the white smog that seemed to have worked its way into the Student Council room was the reason why Sona looked the way she did and possibly had done something hilarious to the other members of student council, but it certainly did not give any reason to doubt Naruto for that… thought it was a given that it was Naruto's doing for no one was as brave as Uzumaki Naruto to prank the Student Council, especially the Student Council President Sona Sitri.

"Ara, but Naruto-kun isn't here yet?" commented Akeno.

It was quite a sight for Rias and Akeno to see a fuming Sona…

"Why don't you just simply _use magic_ and get rid of your current school _uniform_ and change into a normal school uniform either by the _mundane_ or _magic_ way," said Rias… the irony in her words was not lost to Sona nor did Akeno miss it; Rias and Sona are not only childhood friends, but are rivals too.

TWITCH!

"Don't you think I tried? I did and it didn't work," replied Sona with an annoyed tone.

"Ara, that must be some interesting work," commented Akeno…

"It is…" begrudgingly stated Sona.

"Well, why don't you try using magic her. The ambient magic here might help you," said Rias…

It was the truth.

The old school building of Kuō Academy held powerful ambient magic in all of Kuō city. It was for this reason Kuō Academy was chosen as the headquarter of the Devils and the old school building was the headquarter of Gremory territory and with all the magic placed on the old school building the place had become a hot spot for magical power.

"Very well…" replied Sona and she used her magic to whisk away her current clothes and create a new set of identical clothing as her school uniform.

"It worked!" a surprised Sona squealed in delight.

"Well, that was too easy…" commented Akeno as a minute passed by and nothing seemed to happen.

It was as if Akeno's words jinxed it as the white smog that Sona spoke of erupted of her clothes and within a second engulfed the entity of the room and a second later the smog changed color, but instead of the pink that Sona had mentioned it changed into a rainbow colored smog. It stayed for a second or two in that state and then turned white again and simply vanished into nothingness.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

The sound of clicking of the button of a camera assaulted the ears followed successively by a flash…

CLICK! CLICK!

Turning around the three girls found the blonde in question stood by the door with a camera in hand and with a goofy-perverted smile on his face clicked away photos of them.

"I knew it… This was going to be a blast," commented Naruto…

CLICK! CLICK!

"Sailor Moon FTW!" he loudly proclaimed.

CLICK!

Eh!

'What did he mean by that?' the three young women couldn't help but wonder.

Sailor Moon is a name that all the three were quite accustomed with; Rias happens to be quite a fan of the series and had made both Akeno and Sona watch it multiple times over the years.

Slowly and steadily their eyes shifted to each other and it was then they learned why Naruto seemed so excited…

Rias currently was dressed in a fuku whose dominant color is orange while the accent colors are yellow and navy blue. Her choker, collar, the center of her front bow, the elbow fittings on her gloves, skirt, shoes, and earrings were orange, while the gem on her tiara and her back bow were yellow and her front bow was navy blue. She had one strip on her collar, her shoes were orange heels with ankle straps and her tiara is the colored gold. It was the Sailor Venus outfit from Sailor Moon with only red hair bow missing.

Akeno's outfit too has changed to that of Sailor Moon Sailor Senshi and hers had changed into the outfit of Sailor Jupiter - she too is a wearing a fuku with two main colors, green and pink. Her scarf, boots, skirt, choker, gem of her tiara, button of the front bow, end of sleeves on gloves were all colored green, while both her bows and earrings were colored pink, the rest of her outfit is colored white and her tiara is the colored gold. The only difference is the light blue hair accessory that Sailor Jupiter is known to wear as it is replaced by her patented orange ribbon.

Sona had her outfit changed to that of Sailor Mercury - Her fuku consisted of a white sleeveless leotard, a blue skirt, light blue chest and back bows, a blue brooch in the middle of her chest bow, blue boots, small blue stud earrings (three on each ear), a golden tiara with a blue gem in the middle, a blue choker, and white gloves with blue borders. Her collar is blue and it had three stripes.

The Sailor Senshi outfits suited the girls quite well and made their impressive figures stand out quite nicely… especially that of Rias and Akeno whose busts were barely being contained in the leotards they word.

'How in the world did he do this?' their minds racked up with that question.

"That's one hell of an addition to my Sailor Moon collection," commented Naruto and before either of the girl could do or say anything he simply vanished into thin air.

For a couple of minutes there was utter silence in the ORC clubroom and it was only broken by Akeno as she spoke appreciating her outfit, "This is quite intriguing and nice. It suits me quite well… and so it does to buchō and kaichō."

"It does, doesn't it?" squealed an excited Rias… for a long time she had intended to do this, but never got a chance to do so because of time limitations and the fact that Sona and Akeno come down on her if she ever decided to go down the route of cosplay, especially Sona who had quite a nightmarish events as such happening to her back in childhood days. Who would have thought that she would finally get to cosplay as Sailor Venus and all because of a prank by her new cute little servant? There was no way Sona would berate her for this.

As for Sona, she had started trembling in anger and annoyance and looking at her both Rias and Akeno knew what was coming…

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

"That was fun!" commented Naruto as he made his way back home.

Today had been the greatest day of his life for not only did he got some awesome pictures of Sona, Rias and Akeno in

The Sailor Senshi cosplay but also somehow had helped create a new legend in town or rather he reincarnated the legend of Sailor Senshi in real life.

For some reason Sona seemed quite angered and embarrassed wearing the Sailor Senshi outfit and in her anger and embarrassment she seemed to have forgotten that this was the human world and humans weren't accustomed to see someone actually control and manipulate large quantity of water and use it to fire blasts, globs and arrows made of water.

Rias seemed too happy to help Sona in her endeavor of hunting him down and punishing him and thus was firing beams of demonic energy at him. She looked to happy to be mad at him, rather it was as if she was enjoying it.

And then there was Akeno, the girl seemed to take some sort of twisted pleasure out of hunting him down and trying electrolyze him by sending blasts of lightning one after another…

Himejima Akeno is a sadist… that was the very truth he learned today and it sent a chill down his spine.

It was this action of those three that had brought forth the rumor that Sailor Senshi were not just a fiction, but a reality and within hours it spread around like wildfire and was already being considered as one of the legends of Kuō. The only reason most didn't want to believe it and considered it as fake rumor or a myth was the fact that no student, teacher and those in and around Kuō Academy did not get a single piece of evidence to support their claim… he had seen to it that no cell phones, cameras and any such device would work for only he was allowed to capture shots of their beauty in Sailor Senshi outfit and Sona seemed to have conjured a magical mist that seemed to blind people to the fact that it was she, Rias and Akeno that were in the cosplay outfit of Sailor Senshi.

It just added more mystique to the whole thing.

"Kukuku… Sona just handed me a ticket for more pranks and I am going to enjoy it to fullest," he muttered as evil laughter started to erupt of his lips.

"Ara, you are laughing really hard, onī-chan. What's so funny onī-chan? Share it with Mittelt too. Mittelt too wants to laugh."

A young girl's voice reached his ears surprising him; he hadn't expected nor sensed anyone to be close by, but yet turning around he found a young girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes sitting atop a branch of a tree by the roadside. She was dressed in Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Ne onī-chan, are you Uzumaki Naruto by any chance?" questioned Mittelt.

This girl was bad news; he could feel it and the fact that she had eluded his senses made her more threatening. He was never a good sensor to begin with, but even they were good enough to detect a normal human sneak upon him and so for her sneak upon him meant that she was neither normal and possibly not a human either. The latter feeling was quite prominent, especially the danger he could feel of the girl.

"I am…" he answered…

He is Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Naruto never runs away from danger, especially not when danger approaches him in the form of a cute loli dressed in a Gothic Lolita outfit…

"And who might Mittelt be?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Mittelt is Mittelt… duh…" she replied and even though she didn't show it, but he could feel the annoyance in her voice.

Then she did something that cemented his view that she was neither normal nor human as she ecstatically jumped of the tree branch and in mid jump a pair of black angel-like wings sprouted of her back. The danger senses of his tingled with more ferocity and he recognized Mittelt as the ones that were cast out of Heaven by the Biblical God and ones that Rias described as the natural enemy of Devils, a Fallen Angel.

"Black panties… such an adult taste," he muttered while shrugging of the danger feeling…

He had learned long enough to never judge a book by its cover, so it certainly didn't matter that the girl is of a species that was natural enemy to the Devils like him.

"So, you really are Naruto-onī-chan that seemed to have caught Raynare- onē-sama's attention," she said with a big grin stretching her lips.

'Eh! Who the hell is Raynare?' he couldn't help but think… but who cared about stupid things like that as the camera he always carried with him made his way to his hand and in front of his eyes…

"Say cheese, Mittelt-chan!" he spoke.

All the dumbfounded girl was do was pose, the kind when a princess did when introducing herself…

CLICK! CLICK!

He got a couple of shots, before he caught the sight of her wings completely unfurling and light formed in her hand of a pink spear-like object…

"How dare you treat me like a child!" shouted Mittelt as she flung the Light Spear at Naruto.

The Light Spear shot at him faster than he had anticipated and thus was not fast enough to dodge it and the Light Spear went onto graze his upper left arm… he had a camera to save first of all.

"AHH!" the pained scream left his lips as the Light Spear hurt more than he thought it would.

His right hand went to cover up the wound that was not only bleeding, but for some unknown reason burning too.

"What the hell… it's just a cut," he muttered… he had been through far greater pain and injuries and all that never had him slow down and yet a single cut seemed painful enough to actually force him to will to stay conscious.

"Oh my, looks like onī -chan doesn't know that light is extremely harmful and poisonous to Devils, and to a low-class recently reincarnated Devils like you it turns out to be deadly. The fact that you are conscious and still alive shows you are more powerful for a recently reincarnated and low-class Devil, it must be the reason why Raynare-onē-sama is so interested in you…" replied Mittelt and then a cruel smile graced her lips as another Light Spear formed in her hands "… but this is it for you. DIE!"

The Light Spear was once again shot at him, but this time he was ready and he easily dodged the spear and while on it he concentrated his energy into his sole of his feet and transverse the few meters distance between him and Mittelt in a blink of an eye…

The Shundō-jutsu is one of the fastest techniques in his arsenal and a technique that he most relied on as it not only gave him speed, but an element of surprise too…

"Wha-" a surprised Mittelt squeaked as he found him in his guard and about to punch her in her guts.

The punch did connect, but it wasn't as strong as his usual punches.

'I cannot focus my energy like I usually can,' he thought… Mittelt seemed right about Light element acting as poison to Devils, his senses were dulling with each passing second and so were his skills.

A small amount of blood blotted out of Mittelt's mouth as she staggered a few steps back by the force of the punch, but she wasn't a Fallen Angel just in name and so she was quick to counterattack. From this close she couldn't hit him with a Light Spear this close and so she went onto use her wings to hit him.

Seeing her right wing descending to slap him away he moved to dodge, but wasn't fast enough to dodge completely as the feathers of her right wing grazed his nose… his senses truly seemed to be dulling down.

It had been about a week since he had been reincarnated Devil and apart from using the teleportation circle that barely used any demonic magic and thus the pent up energy gathered in his nose. It distracted him so much that he failed to notice a Light Spear edging his way as she found distance between them and this time the spear lodged into his left shoulder…

"AHHHCHOOOOOO!" a pained scream left his lips and a sneeze left his nose at the same time.

All the pent up demonic magic released with his sneeze and summoned up a powerful gust of wind that blasted off Mittelt's clothes…

"W-Wha- KYAAHHHH!" screamed Mittelt as she tried to cover up her bare body

"A Naked Loli and a natural blonde at that," he muttered as a goofy grin stretched his lips as he got a full frontal view of Mittelt, from her milky white skin, her small and handful bosoms, her pink areola and perked up nipples, her flat stomach and her forbidden zone with a patch of blonde hair and skinny legs.

"Oh my, attacking my cute little servant… that is quite bold of you… Fallen Angel-san," he heard the voice of Rias which at first seemed determined and angered and by the end seemed a bit unsure and surprised… it was bound to be seeing that she certainly wasn't going to expect a naked loli Fallen Angel crouching down and covering herself to save her modesty.

He could also sense his fellow partners and the other members of her peerage behind him…

Knowing that he was completely safe now, he let his consciousness drift to the land of dreams.

* * *

Bright blue eyes slowly drifted open as the early morning rays of sun converged on his face through his window.

"It's been a while since I had such a calm and fulfilling sleep," he muttered as he slowly rubbed off the remaining of his sleep of his eyes using his left hand and any dust that had settled by the corner of his eyes.

It was very rare for Naruto to have a night sleep without his dreams into a nightmare riddled with memories of the past and it was for this reason he was not much of a morning person. But today had been a complete changeover from his normal morning self, rather today he felt quite energetic and lively. Even his dream last night was riddled with naked girls and ramen, or more specifically it constituted of a naked Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Sona Sitri, Kiriyū Aika, Amano Yūma, Tōjō Koneko and some of his female acquaintances served in a large bowl of steaming ramen for him to enjoy and he enjoyed them to his heart's content, that he did.

So it was no wonder for him to feel a certain anatomy of his body was standing tall in its full glory.

It was then he felt something odd and that being that there seemed to be nothing restraining his life-giving bank and that was kind of odd seeing that he normally slept with his trunks on…

Suddenly the events of last night flashed into his mind and his eyes jerked towards his left shoulder and arm and found it be completely healed, which wasn't new to him as he had already been a fast healer and injuries like last night normally healed with a night's sleep… though it was certainly odd to see a wound like that on his shoulder to heal completely in a fortnight.

Now that he fully awakened, he felt someone clinging on him on his right side with that someone's right hand flung across his chest and one leg flung on his right leg. He could feel soft and smooth skin on every part of his body that had been clung on by that certain someone that is sharing bed with him, but nothing could compare to the sensation that his right hand was feeling as it was currently lodged amidst the valley of the softest mountains.

An electric jolt ran through his body at the sensation he was currently having and life-giving bank was in over excited state and his entire face had turned crimson red just like the strand of hair that had landed on her face.

He didn't need to be told who the person sleeping next to him is, for he already knew from her scent and now with the strand of red hair that had fallen on his face his doubt had solidified and become the truth…

Slowly and steadily he started to lose himself from her grip, especially his right hand… he didn't know what the situation is, but he did not want to aggravate it by having Rias wake up and misunderstand the situation… though he didn't think Rias was a girl to misunderstand things and turn it to a bad situation.

"Ah~~" a moan left her mouth as his hands roughly brushed of the softest tips of her mountain and the perked up protrusion.

From then it took a millisecond for him to separate himself from her grasp and if one were to actually look at the scene then they would come to believe that he had literally teleported from her grasp on the bed (it was as the centre of one of the walls) to one end of the room. But from his new position his eyes that previously had the ceiling in view now were completely focused on the sleeping form of Rias and try he might he couldn't leave his eyes from her cutely sleeping naked form.

Just the day before yesterday he had seen Rias in almost all her glory when she had come in front of him wearing only a see completely see through night wear and yellow-pink panties, but now he was seeing her in her full glory without a single piece of cloth obscuring his view… even the blanket that had partially obscured them had ridden of her frame when he jolted out of her grip.

She seemed to have sensed that she no longer had him under his grasp like some kind of teddy bear and slowly her sleep seemed to break.

A pair of blue-green eyes slowly opened and on opening her eyes seemed to look out for him and a moment later after her eyes landed on him she smiled the most beautiful and alluring smile he had ever seen grace someone's face making his heart race at a thousand beats per second. Then she went onto raise her body to a sitting position and then went onto stretch away the stiffness and remaining sleep and in doing so gave him a view that he would never forget for his entire life.

Her crimson red hair…

Her milky white skin…

Her beautiful face…

Her blue-green eyes…

Her alluring lips…

Her oppai which are quite enormous…

Her pink areola…

Her pink perked up nipples…

Her curvaceous frame…

Her toned stomach…

Her shapely waist…

Her small hips…

Her nicely shaped butt…

Her long white legs…

Her supple thighs…

He even for more than a mere moment got a glimpse of that forbidden zone and could clearly see the small patch of red hair around it…

Seriously, didn't the girl have any sense of nudity?

But he certainly didn't care, for he was seeing a beauty completely out of the other world… and no, it wasn't sarcasm of her being from the Underworld.

He had seen a few girls-women in the similar situation and they were all beautiful in their own right, but Rias just stood above them.

She seemed to want to say something, but he beat her to it…

"You are a natural redhead," he commented.

To his comment he receive a blank look from Rias and a second later it got quite flustered as she spoke, "I-Is that the first thing you say to someone you found sleeping with you in your bed?"

"W-Well, I have a many words that want to roll out of my tongue and at the same time my body wishes to do much more to you, but we will choose the most sensible option…" he spoke trying to control his raging hormones.

"A-And that would be…" a bewildered Rias spoke.

"You take the bathroom in this room, while I use the one next door," he replied.

"EH!" was the only word that left the lips of a dumbfounded Rias.

He didn't give it much of a thought as he added, "I don't know about you, but I need to use the bathroom… ASAP-"

And with that he was out of the room in a flash leaving behind a dumbfounded and irritated Rias Gremory.

* * *

She hadn't intended to, but Rias Gremory went onto use the bathroom, or rather she needed to use the bathroom; she had seen more than she had bargained for.

Last night a distress signal had reached her through the Gremory Clan symbol she had placed on Naruto and she quickly mobilized to get to his aide… Akeno, Koneko and Kiba joined her to as they all were present in the clubroom. Teleporting where Naruto was she was surprised to find a Fallen Angel being the one to attack him; she was aware that a few Fallen Angels had infiltrated her territory, but she had not expected them to attack Naruto or any of her peerage for that matter, she had believed their target to be Hyōdō Issei, the wielder of a Longinus and so was surprised to see a Fallen Angel actually attacking Naruto and it further surprised her to find the Fallen Angel was naked to boot.

She had a lot of question at that time, but she wasn't going to get any answers seeing that the Fallen Angel had fled the moment her eyes landed on them and Naruto had gone unconscious with the injuries on his right arm and his right shoulder that were clearly caused by the Light based weapon of Fallen Angels.

Still the mystery remained as to why the Fallen Angel was bare naked? With the way she tried to cover herself she certainly was clothed before, so what caused her clothes to vanish?

She decided that she could get answers after Naruto was healed and awake and so brought him to his home, which was quite pleasant in her view, and began the tedious job of healing him.

She wasn't as adept at healing magic as she wanted to be, but as Naruto is a part of her peerage she could be able to share her demonic powers with him and heal him and that is what she did. This also gave her opportunity to enact of her plan on seducing him, for to share her demonic powers to heal him she had embrace him all night and what better way than to do so while they were both stripped naked… she loved to sleep with no clothes on.

Somehow amidst the night while sharing her demonic power she had been lulled into sleep by his warmth and rhythmic heartbeat. Naruto made quite a good teddy bear.

It was the sudden movement of her _teddy bear _that got her to leave the _land of dreams_ and return to the _world of reality_.

The first thing her eyes sought after waking up was Naruto and finding him she was glad to see both his wounds had healed completely and then her eyes took a full look at Naruto.

Last night after stripping him bare she had come to know that he was quite a healthy and fit teenager, but the priority of healing him made her focus on healing him rather than checking him out… she may be a sophisticated young lady and rarely got herself doing girly things like gossiping, talking about makeup-fashion, talking about boys and such, but she is a teenager too and seeing that she had decided to seduce and could possibly have to leave her future life with if her plan succeeded and so she really wanted to see how he looked beneath the clothes and what she was certainly pleased her.

Naruto has a lean, muscular body with not a single amount of superfluous fat, which clearly showed the healthy lifestyle and the vigorous training he did… there was no way to achieve such a body other than leading a healthy lifestyle and going through vigorous training or by taking drugs, but she didn't see someone as upbeat and exuberant as Naruto to take the latter path.

She also noticed that his body was also quite healthy as a male and she was quite pleased to see his reaction to her naked self. Her face was adorned with a blush seeing the part of his autonomy that would pierce inside of her if she were to continue with her plan and succeed in it and _that_ was quite pleasing and enthralling to her eyes and her body.

But she had an agenda here other than healing Naruto and for that she needed to get him to her pace and tease him a bit and so she was quick to compose herself, which she was finding really hard, but before she could set her own pace of things, Naruto spoke up and completely put her off game. He didn't exchange more than a couple of sentence, but in those two sentences not only did he leave her dumbfounded, but also thoroughly and completely flushed at his blatant admission of his state of mind. His comment about her being a natural redhead caused her to further heat up and she was thankful that Naruto left to use the bathroom, because she too needed to use it.

After a calming, refreshing and relieving bath she found herself in the dining room downstairs and was served a traditional Japanese breakfast consisting of bowl of miso soup, cup for green tea, glass of water, plate with rolled egg, broiled fish, pickled vegetables, green beans and sesame salad, bowl of steamed rice and a container with nattō.

It wasn't served right away though, as not only took some time to prepare breakfast, but Naruto also spent quite a time in the bathroom doing… she decided to not think about it much.

"This is good," she suddenly spoke up after taking a bite of everything… it wasn't as good as Akeno's cooking, but it had a distinctive flavor and it made it stand out.

"Thanks. Leaving by oneself for years does come with benefits," commented Naruto as he looked from his eyes looked up from his food to her and she was pleased to see him blush.

She also didn't miss to notice that he seemed ok with the fact that he is an orphan instead of asking for pity of people around…

"Then you wouldn't mind if I come around from time to time to have a taste of your cooking, would you?" she questioned… this would come good to her plan.

"Sure… but don't expect anything complicated from me, I am not good with most," he commented.

Instead of words she replied with a smile which seemed to have quite an effect on Naruto making him blush more…

A silence greeted the two as they immersed themselves in the breakfast, a silence that Rias didn't find as uncomfortable as she thought it would.

* * *

"So, what's the deal with the light element being harmful and poisonous to Devils?" questioned Naruto… he had heard it from the Fallen Angel Mittelt and experienced it by his own body and so her really wanted to know what the really deal was.

Currently Rias and Naruto were walking their way to Kuō Academy after they had finished with the breakfast and Rias had summoned her school uniform and both had got dressed in their respective uniform…

"We are Devils, the antithesis of the deities of heaven, especially the God from the Bible. We Devils are being recorded in Bible and such are the true antithesis of the God from the Bible. The God from the Bible is the creator-father and leader of the Angels and creator of the Holy Swords and Sacred Gear system. The Biblical God has a system in place and it is because of this system that we Devils cannot go near/get involved with anything that has to do with the Biblical God and doing so causes us to suffer nasty side effects like headaches, immense pain, etc. We are also vulnerable to holy objects such as crucifixes, holy water and the Bible, and can get killed easily by Holy Swords and Sacred Gears with divine properties. We are also susceptible to light which significantly drains us of our energy once hit. Also, intense light, such as the light-based weapons used by Angels and Fallen Angels and the light swords used by exorcists, can severely wound, if not kill, a Devil," answered Rias.

"I-I see…" replied Naruto and then curiosity gleaming his eyes he questioned "… So, how many or who of the Angels and Fallen Angels are capable of using Light element and Light based weapons?"

"All," was Rias's one worded simple reply.

For a few seconds Naruto just stood his ground trying to process the single word that left the lips of Rias and after a few seconds of processing it he found it hard to believe and hence he questioned again, "No, seriously. How many or who of the Angels and the Fallen Angels are capable of using Light element and Light based weapons?"

"All. All Angels and Fallen Angels are capable of using Light element and Light based weapons. Even exorcist of the church use weapons that use Light element," replied Rias.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" roared Naruto "… WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS THAT? T-THAT'S LIKE… T-THAT'S CHEATING! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE FAIR AND JUST? GIVING YOUR ANGELS THE ABLE TO USE THE ELEMENT OF LIGHT AND MAKING IT HARMFUL AND POISONOUS TO DEVIL, WHERE'S THE FAIRNESS IN THAT GOD? YOUCH!"

A small smile graced the lips of Rias as she tried to regain the small headache she was currently suffering while seeing Naruto crouched on the ground holding his head which clearly seemed to be in sheer pain…

"What was _that_?" questioned Naruto as he glared at her… she certainly seemed to have forgotten to add something.

"According to the system, we can't even invoke the Biblical Gods name and if evoked it causes the very feeling that you are feeling that you are feeling now," answered Rias.

"WHAT?" screamed Naruto.

By his side Rias simply smiled, you could call this her form of revenge for having her cosplay… though she actually enjoyed it quite a bit.

* * *

STRAY DEVILS.

There are beings that are called as such; the Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with the Evil Piece system, but who betrayed or killed their master, be it for their own greed or because they were fed up with being servants of the egotistical masters who treated them nothing more than their servants or playthings.

It was a rare occurrence, but when such things did happen the Devil is to be dispatched quickly as possible for reincarnated-Stray Devils without a master to filter demonic energy into them (until they are truly used to it) and thus they turn destructive, vicious and work towards their own self-interests. They lose themselves to their own power.

There was only one way to stop most of them and that was to put them down. That is the law of the Devils. Even other factions, like those of Angels and Fallen Angels see them as threats and eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found.

And currently Rias Gremory and her peerage were on the very job eliminating a Stray Devil called Viser that had escaped into the Gremory territory.

The place Viser seemed to have occupied is an unused building located at the outer part of the town and it was there where Rias Gremory and her peerage were.

Currently Rias Gremory was in a pinch. And no, it had nothing to do with the task of eliminating Viser. Rather the task was far easy then she loved to. It wasn't even necessary for her to be here as Akeno, Kiba or Koneko alone would have been enough for the job. Yet she was here and it was all because she wanted the newest member of her peerage see how Devils fought and this where her problem lay.

"Pay attention!" she called out to the blonde in an annoyed tone.

"But this is boring," he commented as he continued to fiddle with something on his cell phone. "And you don't even need me to be here, any of those three can easily take out the Stray Devil," he added as he pointed out at Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

"That may be true, but it isn't just about taking out a Stray Devil, but showing you how a battle between Devils goes. To be precise, to show you what the various Evil Pieces and trait works and their place in the peerage," she replied.

"Yeah, I know! You have already said so a numerous times," he replied.

TWITCH!

"Then pay attention!" she growled in annoyance.

"But it's boring," he replied back.

TWITCH! TWITCH!

"Then maybe something flashy might interest you," commented Akeno out of the blue.

Just like always her comment seem to have gained Naruto's attention as he spoke with sparkling eyes, "Are you going to do a striptease?"

THWACK!

Her right palm met her face at the utter absurdity of the question…

"Ara, a striptease…? No, I would show you something more exhilarating than a striptease," replied Akeno as she walked towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Oh! Please do! Please do!" replied a star-eyed Naruto.

TWITCH! TWITCH!

Still she kept her cool and went on with her explanation, "Akeno is the Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

And again he seemed to be completely uncaring of her explanation, but this time around he had his attention focused on Akeno than on random things.

"This one's for you Naruto-kun," spoke Akeno as she gently licked her lips as she looked at the blonde as she puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"GAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Viser as was electrified violently as her entire body gets burnt and smoke is coming out from her.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more…" commented Akeno and then once again turning to look at Naruto as she added "… Look closely, Naruto-kun."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" another scream released the wide open mouth of Viser as she once again got electrified. It was followed by a third lightning bolt in succession.

"She is entered her S-mode," she muttered with a small shake of her head seeing the smile of sadist satisfaction on Akeno's face despite the fact that she continued to strike down lightning bolt on Viser.

"Kukuku… Who knew Akeno is this interesting?" the voice of Naruto reached her ears and turning around she was a bit surprised to find the excited look on his face.

'Not another!'

She dearly wished that she didn't have a blonde male Akeno on her with a known perverse streak…

But before she could understand or follow Naruto suddenly reacted as a handful of some sort of projectiles left his hand at one corner of the building…

THUNK! THUNK! SQUELCH! SQUELCH! THUNK!

From the shadows emerged a man with blonde hair that reached past his shoulders and is dressed akin to host club entertainer and had couple of shuriken objects edged into his left arm…

Before she could take count of the situation she was surprised to hear the Koneko growl a single word, "Yōkai!"

Looking at her young Rook let her Nekomata self take over with a pair of white cat ears and a matching white tail appearing on her head and back and her eye pupils become more cat-like…

* * *

"Save me, Seiya-sama," pleaded Viser as her eyes caught the blonde who had taken her under her wing after she became a stray and gave her what her Devil master could never… it was so much fun and satisfying with all of them ganging on her in contrast to her mini Devil Master.

"Kikiki… You truly have outdone yourself this time, Viser. Who would have thought that you would bring such a good haul to savor…" spoke Seiya as he licked his lips as his eyes took in the form of the redhead and black-haired buxom figured beauties and then onto the petite white girl as he added "… and above all a nekomata to enjoy. You really have outdone- AUGH!"

Seiya's words cut short in his throat and a pained gasp escaped his lips as he found everyone watched a kunai embedded in his left shoulder courtesy of Naruto that was in front of the blonde yōkai.

'Fast!' was the only thought that crossed the mind of everyone… no one had seen him move, despite him being in view of all present.

'He's faster than Kiba!' thought a surprised Rias, but it wasn't the only thing that caught her attention… "Isn't that a kunai and those he threw before were shuriken."

"You talk too much," spoke Naruto in a low and deadly tone as he pressed the kunai deeper into the shoulder of Seiya.

"AAHHHH!" screamed Seiya as the kunai dug deep into his wounds… he tried to push the blonde away, but he simply could not… 'I have to use that!'

Everyone watched with disgusted eyes, at least the members of Rias's peerage, as the blonde man started to transform in what could be anthropomorphic rat about eight feet tall…

POW!

The fists of the anthropomorphic rat connected to the chest of Naruto and send him skidding across the ground a few meters…

"You have hurt me three times already, boy, I will kill you first boy and then-"

SLASH!

"GAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Seiya as the kunai made a diagonal cut across his torso.

"I already said this before; you talk too much, especially for a rat…" commented Naruto and then turning at Rias and spoke "… Say Rias, didn't you say that I have the ability to promote to a Queen, Rook, Bishop and a Knight in an enemy territory?"

"Yes, since you are a Pawn and that is the ability of a Pawn," replied Rias as she watched with shock at the ease that Naruto seemed to be dodging the swipes from the anthropomorphic rat… the rat yōkai was strong that much she could sense and so it was quite a shock to see the ease with Naruto seemed to be at while fighting a yōkai like him.

"Promotion: Rook!" were the two words that left the lips of Naruto as he ducked under another swipe of the rat yōkai… it was just a promotion to Rook, but he could feel the change in him, the pure and undulated strength course through him…

WHAM!

BLEGH!

Blood blotted out of the anthropomorphic rat's mouth as Naruto's right fist connected with his chest…

Wham!

FSSSSS!

THUD!

The punch was followed by a powerful kick to the torso that sent the anthropomorphic rat crashing into the wall on the opposite side…

"So, this is the power of the Evil Pieces… I see. This is interesting!" muttered Naruto as he clenched his fist sensing the change in his overall being when he promoted to Rook. A feral smile etched his lips as his eyes turned to look at the anthropomorphic rat barely getting out of the rubble… "Don't go out so early; I want to try this out, to see what reincarnating as a Devil helped me with. Let's get on with the ass-kicking, ttebayo!"

POW! SLAM! THUD! THUNK! SLAM!

"Amazing!" muttered Kiba… the trait of the Rook is superhuman strength leading to high offense and defense, but they are not very quick and yet while using the promotion of Rook Naruto not only seemed to have gained superhuman strength but seemed to still retain the speed he previously showed… actually it seemed like he had gained more speed.

Even Rias was surprised by the fact, but she was more surprised to find that Naruto is much stronger than she had anticipated.

"Ufufufu…" giggled Akeno as something other than Naruto's skills caught her attention "… '-ttebayo!' huh! Ufufufu… Who knew Naruto-kun had such a cute side?"

As for Koneko, she noticed something that no others and it crossed a sense of worry through her…

* * *

"That was exhilarating!" commented Naruto as he occupied the one of the sofa in the ORC clubroom.

"Yes, it was!" replied Rias as she occupied the seat directly in front of the sofa Naruto had occupied "… though it seemed more of a one way brawl than an actual fight."

The group excluding Kiba had returned back to Occult Research Club clubroom after the matter with the Stray Devil Viser had been dealt with. A problem did arise during the mission in the form of the yōkai Kyūso, but it turned out to be a silly distraction as Naruto literally tore him down.

"Hehehe… I guess I was too excited; it had been more than a couple of months since I actually got to stretch my muscles and I really wanted to see what the Evil Pieces actually do since I barely feel any change as a Pawn and I must say it was quite a good change," replied Naruto.

"You really are strong," commented Rias…

"I did tell you, didn't I? I am strong. I have had my fair share of fights and conflicts over the years and something of the caliber and strength of that yōkai was certainly no problem," replied Naruto with a wide grin stretching his face.

"Indeed it was quite a sight to watch you fight, Naruto-kun…" commented Akeno as she walked out of the kitchen adjoining the clubroom carrying a tray filled with tea cups "… What was with the choice of using promotion to Rook? A promotion to Queen would rather have given you a boost in overall abilities."

It was quite a valid question…

"Well, in terms of the Evil Pieces the Queen is the strongest piece, only next to the King, and the Pawn is the lowest of the Evil Pieces and if you put it in ninja terms then it would be like comparing a jōnin to a genin that has just started out as a ninja and you never give a fresh genin tools, powers and skills of a jōnin and hope for him to use it with ease. On the contrary, the Rook, Knight and Bishop are the in between and seemed like a good place to start. It will also be helpful whenever I do use a promotion to Queen, as the Queen piece possess all the characteristics of Rook, Knight, and Bishop pieces…" answered Naruto…

That actually made a lot of sense to Rias and Akeno, while Koneko was barely paying attention as she had another thing occupying her mind…

Rias not only agreed but was surprised by the intellect of Naruto, but a few of his words caught her attention more as her eyes started to sparkle as she slowly put forth her words… "You are a ninja."

"I-I am…" replied Naruto as he tried to move a bit, but couldn't as he was trapped by the sofa in the back and Rias in front… she was too close and it felt a bit uncomfortable, though in a pleasant way… 'Seriously, why do I react to Rias in this way in such situations? I don't react to other girls in this manner.' It especially didn't help when her eyes went all sparkly and she closed in the remaining distance and their faces were almost touching… 'I can feel her breath on my face,' he thought as his face heated up.

"You can use Chakra," with those four words Koneko broke her silence and stared impassively at Naruto waiting for his response. She had sensed it during the fight between the yōkai Kyūso and Naruto, and even though it felt a bit different it was without a doubt Chakra.

Koneko's sudden statement gave Naruto a breather as Rias got some distance between the two and it also surprised him that Koneko was actually able to sense him using Chakra. Chakra unlike demonic-holy powers, spiritual-physical powers and Mana, as one could sense those energies with a little bit of training (unless the user was capable of hiding his energy quite well), but the same couldn't be done with Chakra and the only was one to be born as a sensor and able to use Chakra him/her-self or could be learned to sense through use of the fabled Senjutsu practitioners. So how come Koneko not only know of Chakra, but sense it to?

"I can-" Naruto's replied died in his mouth as his eyes for the first time since fighting the yōkai got a full view of Koneko… it was not a well known fact, but the Old Man had told him of a few species of yōkai capable of using _Chakra_, albeit in a slightly different way then he used.

"Kawaii!" the words left his lips as he couldn't help as he jumped of his seat and literally gobbled up a shocked Koneko in a bear hug as he went onto rub his cheeks against hers… he had intended to see how cute Koneko would look in a pair of nekomimi and a matching tail, but who knew that she came in a white pair of her own and she looks super cute in them.

THUD!

"ERO-SEMPAI!" screamed an embarrassed Koneko as she punched away the blonde of her… her face had gone completely red.

"Ara ara, that was new," commented Akeno as she stifled back her giggles.

Meanwhile Rias just looked dumbfounded at the scene; she didn't understand to what she should react at, the fact that Koneko actually showed emotions or that Naruto jumped on Koneko hogging her in her bear hug.

It was this moment that Kiba accidently arrived at and seeing the scene in front of him he couldn't help but ask, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

**This concludes chapter 2…**

**Now you readers may have noticed Naruto is kind of an OC… it always turns out so whenever we writers write a fan-fiction with Naruto, I can only think of a few who could actually write Naruto's personality to the point as written by Kishimoto Masashi. What most writers stay put to is his traits and characteristics… I intend to do the same.**

**Naruto's Sacred Gear - it's already been decided and I think it isn't some big mystery of the century, it is quite simple to know if you actually read the fiction.**

**Chakra - Yes, Naruto's primary skill is Chakra. It exists in DxD universe and is ****summarized as '**_**the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force**_**' (read wikia: Senjutsu) and the recent information in Naruto manga gives an in-depth info how chakra came in to being… to me both seem quite similar yet different and so- just continue reading.**

**Naruto and Raynare - it is something that I am working on and to some extent their future is decided, but it may change if I come up with new ideas.**

**There is one question muddling my mind since I started and I decided to get all you reader's views (I don't know whether I will put it up as a poll or not) and that being… should Gasper Vladi exist or not? He is the one that brings Volume 16 into picture and plays a good role and except a couple or so events in the light novel I find him to be a comic relief and nothing more… So, answer.**

**HANIPMAN - like you pointed out '**_**At times he shows impeccable confidence worthy of a super pervert, but then he seems to turn 180 when in front of the Rias**_**' - he is a super pervert, but a damned hormonal teenager too, so don't lump him in the category with the likes of Jiraiya or Master Rōshi… even those two have reactions. As for Naruto's situation with Rias, it's complicated.**

**XANARIS - he is no Issei or one of the 'Perverted Trio'… he has self control and his reputation is for completely another reason which I am certain I mentioned… so most of the times his interaction with girls will be normal.**

**ABOULHOSNCC - Naruto capitulating too easily to the Devil Thing has to do more than the discussion between him and Rias, it's more personal and something I will get to in future chapters… it also helps to be close two hottest girls in DxD universe. Also Naruto is familiar with the supernatural world, but his familiarity is limited to the likes of yokai and such, or to be precise the Japanese variant of supernatural's. The major three factions of DxD are associated with Christianity and Bible and I know not how much of Christianity is spread in Japan in real world or the DxD world. So the three factions have little to do with Japan with my story until future events and as such Naruto didn't have much confrontation with those of the three factions. And yes my past record with fictions doesn't do me good, but I intend to continue this and others too… but it is bound to take time… I have other things on my hand too. Your final input was valuable… but let me be frank, I am just a fanfic writer who writes for enjoyment and so I don't go to lengths to save my work.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since the job of taking down the Stray Devil had been performed by Rias Gremory and her peerage and three days since Kuō Academy was shaken to its core when the entire academy had witnessed the rebirth Sailor Senshi and their fight for justice that had ignited within the walls of the academy.

The event concerning the Sailor Senshi had taken quite twists and turns as it passed the lips of one to the ears of another, even when most of the students at Kuō were witness to it. The uproar caused after the event was something no student or resident of Kuō city would ever forget, especially with all the media attention it got. The hype continued for two days and somehow someway on the third day it had been completely lost, at least on the media frontier where news of some elaborate CG use had been confirmed to be in use. But the event continued to be and still is the talk of the city and would continue to be so for the coming future and Uzumaki Naruto the perpetrator behind it was going to see that it would forever be a legend engraved in the town's history.

Well, those situations had nothing to do with the current situation that Uzumaki Naruto found him in…

As per Rias, his job of handing out the leaflet was over and it was time for him to start with making contracts. His first contract happened was a contract that had primarily come out for Koneko, but she already had another in reservation…

"… _Please help me out," requested Koneko-chan as she bows her head._

He still very well remembered the super cute look of Koneko; it was the true bonus of that night. There was no way he could say no to something as super cute as Koneko and he had readily agreed without even looking at the job he is supposed to do, especially seeing that Koneko had barely talked him since the Stray incident and rather seemed to be observing him from the sidelines.

From there he had used the teleportation circle in the room to teleport to the contractor's room and it was here that the situation arises…

Violet colored aloof eyes stared at him and had been staring at him from the moment he had arrived and it had already been five minutes since he had arrived and since then neither had her eyes blinked for her second nor had they strayed away from him.

"So, you are a Devil too," the woman commented after another couple of minutes and for the first time did her eye drift away from him.

The woman in front of him happened to be Nikaidō Yuri, his Homeroom/History teacher, a young woman in her early twenties with short, straight, neck-length black hair of which a small clump of her front bangs almost always hangs in between her violet-colored eyes. She is currently dresses in a full sleeved white shirt that too big for her size with the upper two buttons open giving Naruto a good view of the cleavage between her bountiful breasts and the other garments she is wearing compromised of a sexy black lingerie compromising of panties and stockings and her patented black choke-collar… he certainly could see no brassier restraining her ample mounds.

"I am," he simply replied.

Nikaidō Yuri is considered one of the hottest teachers of Kuō and that considering that Kuō previously being an all girls' high school most of its staff happened to be females.

"That's certainly new. I didn't know of that fact," she offhandedly replied.

"Neither did I," he replied… he didn't know how much of the supernatural world was supposed to be a secret; there were many normal people who seemed to know the existence of Devils, Yōkai and other supernatural beings, some of whom even interacted with the supernatural, but the full truth about the supernatural world wasn't known to the mundane.

A single eyebrow of hers rose at his reply, but she decided to not to probe on the issue…

He didn't know was it because of his answer to her question or his reaction to her scantily dressed figure…

"Well, get on with your job," she replied as she turned around to walk only to stop mid-step seeing him standing still his place. "You don't know what the job is, do you?" she questioned seeing his blank look.

"Hehehe… Koneko-chan requested me to go in place of her and I couldn't refuse something as cute as Koneko-chan…" he replied.

"I see…" she commented… she didn't know how much of the rumors spreading around the boy was true, but he certainly was weak when it came to girls and their requests and especially to the ones made by the cute ones.

But apparently Naruto seemed to have gone on into his own thoughts as he continued to speaking "… Kukuku… maybe I should help her more on her requests and then when she'll owe me one I'll have her dress in a school swimsuit for me. Kukuku… No, a school swimsuit alone won't bring out her cuteness; I'll have to add a couple more things to it like a sailor top and have her bring her true self out. Kukuku… she would look super duper cute in it… Kukuku~~~"

THWOK!

"Ouch```" the blonde muttered as a crushed, rolled up ball of paper hit his forehead courtesy of a very annoyed Nikaidō Yuri.

"Get on with your job," she spoke in an annoyed tone and walked off towards the room next door leaving a very confused Naruto.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Naruto questioned out loud as the door to the room that Nikaidō went in was just about to clicked shut.

It didn't.

And slowly Nikaidō turned around with a sly look on her face making Naruto gulp… it clearly didn't bode well for him.

…...

* * *

"That dammed woman! There was no way in hell that any of the things she made me do have anything to do with the original request she made for Koneko-chan. I bet all that was to get me back for _that_… that dammed sadistic woman," muttered Naruto as he walked down the road back home.

It was a tough choice, but the allure of the night won and so he currently walked back home instead of using the Transportation Magic…

As he trekked down the road back home, he couldn't help as the image of Nikaidō-sensei in the state of dress he had just been with. He had always been aware that Nikaidō Yuri stood in the top tier in the academy in terms of hotness quotient amongst the females, but what he saw today certainly had him going… "Man, Nikaidō-sensei is really hot! And to think someone that hot actually teaches our class! We sure are lucky!" he couldn't help but comment.

"I- I didn't know Uzumaki-kun has a t-thing for his sensei…"

Turning around he was actually a bit surprised to see Yūma… it was already late in the night, so much so that there was barely any sign of human activity.

"Yo, Yūma!" he greeted her and then asked with a raised eyebrow "… Isn't it late in the night to be out?"

"It is! I just… I wanted to…You know…" the words stuttered out of her mouth as she avoided eye contact with him and a pink hue adorned her cheeks…

Her stuttering not only made him confused, but also curious as he couldn't help but think, 'What's with the reaction?'

"But still to think Uzumaki-kun has a th-thing for his sensei… it is shocking, but it certainly does justice to the reputation of you, Uzumaki-kun," she commented catching him completely off guard.

"Eh!" was the only intelligent reply that his brain could formulate.

She apparently hadn't finished speaking as she continued, "I heard that Uzumaki-kun is quite a pervert and a sex-fiend and that you are called the Ero-Shin-sama (Erotic God) and have a band of your own followers. They say that you hold a weekly conference on g-girls'- They even say that you can w-woo any girl you want and have any girl have se-sex with you. You even have seduced a succubus to your their whims and have a harem of housewives waiting for you back home to take care of your _every_ _needs_."

For a second he stayed startled at the words of Yūma, but only for a second…

"To learn so much about me and yet…" he spoke in a sensuous tone as he covered the ground between them and gently held onto her chin and lifted it so that their eyes stared directly into each other "… you are here talking to the renowned Ero-Shin-sama, the super pervert and sex fiend."

His wet tongue slightly slithered out of his mouth and encircled his lips making them gleam-

"Because the Naruto-kun (her cheeks turned redder than color of Rias's hair) that helped me when I was shocked and a bit depressed to know that the boy I liked already was dating someone and the Naruto-kun I think of as a friend may be a _super pervert _and_ sex fiend_, but he also has gentle, kind and carefree side to him and I know that it is the latter that what truly defines Naruto-kun."

Her reply and the conviction in her eyes actually made him blush a bit, but he is Uzumaki Naruto and he loves to be Uzumaki Naruto, the notorious prankster and super pervert and so…

"Oh my, to have such faith in me… Will it be justified?" and saying so his face inched slowly closer to her face.

Their faces had come so close that he could feel her hot breath caressing his face and by the bright blush on her face and seeing her not backing even an inch he pressed further on…

He could feel it…

The moisture…

The texture…

The softness…

His wasn't touching hers, but they were only couple of millimeters apart and so he could feel hers on his… it would be right to call it a pseudo kiss.

A millimeter or two apart he stopped and his blue eyes stared directly into her violet ones…

DOKI-DOKI!

His heart skipped a couple of beats at seeing the conviction still gracing her eyes as she held onto her belief and place…

Slowly and steadily he moved his face away from hers with a bright red hue gracing his cheeks, she too was no different and her face had gone beet red.

For the next few minutes the two wandered around the streets with no direction as an awkward silence had formed between them… though Naruto felt quite pleasant despite the silence.

"You know…" he spoke breaking the silence as he turned to look at Yūma and seeing her turn to look at him he continued "… you are one of the few girls that didn't outright _or subtly_ avoided me after hearing the rumors about me."

"I believe in you," she simply replied.

"Even after my pseudo-kiss?" he questioned.

She didn't reply, instead all she did was simply nod as the index finger of her right hands slightly traced her moist lips…

DOKI-DOKI!

It skipped a beat again, his heart did.

"I know that they can be nothing but rumors," she commented.

"They are…" he replied as he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner and added in his mind '… almost!'

"Say Na-Naruto-kun, are you free this weekend?" she suddenly questioned.

"Eh! I am! But why?" he replied… that was completely out of the blue.

"Well… Whenever we meet each other we always seem to stumble on the other out of the blue, so why not meet officially… l-like a d-date," she spoke and by the end her face was quite red.

He stood in his place completely rooted with his eyes glazed over…

"_If you are of no use to us, then you are better dead," spoke a beautiful young girl with blonde hair as she laughed cruelly at the sight him laying in his own blood with a sword piercing him and barely missing his heart and half of his right side of body showing signs as if it had been a centre of an explosion-_

'I need to put the past behind me,' he thought as he shook his head to put away the image of _her_.

"S-Sure," he replied…

DOKI-DOKI!

It was just one word, but to that single worded reply he received one of the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and it made his heart go erratic.

"Then this Sunday we meet~~~" she spoke up in an elated tone.

"S-Sure," was all that he could reply again before he watched her literally skip away.

* * *

"Damn that Uzumaki!" cursed Matsuda…

It was the P.E. period and class 2C had this combined with class 2B and both the classes had currently occupied the ground behind the new school building and were currently in midst of various track related activities and as always Uzumaki Naruto dominated all activities, be it running, high jump or even the likes of discus throw. There was reason Uzumaki Naruto was called a super athlete, for he was capable of playing any and all kind of sports activities and he did not just play he always stood at the top.

But that was not the reason that Matsuda was cursing Naruto for, rather it was the attention he was getting, especially those of the females. Uzumaki Naruto has a more perverse reputation than that of the 'Perverted Trio', something that not only made them his disciples but also be jealous of him for all the things he has supposedly done to earn such a reputation. A reputation like him was bound to have him _hated_ by the female population of the school and Kuō being a school dominant with females it was no surprise he was _hated_ by most of the school and yet he had friends and most of them were females. But when it came to P.E. and corresponding sports events all his reputation went to drain and all the girls almost become eager to get a simple glance of him, even if most do it covertly.

Today was no different either, but what made today more annoying was the fact it was not just girls from their class but also from class 2B which compromised of girls from Student Council…

"At times like this I really hate him," commented Motohama.

"Yeah! But to have _sex_ with so many as he is rumored to has he certainly needs a stamina like that," commented Issei… to the surprise of his partners in crime he too had done more today then he naturally could.

"And now they say that he somehow got Rias-sama, Akeno-sama and Koneko-chan into his fold…" spoke Motohama with venom lacing his tone.

"Damn that bastard! How did he even achieve that, especially with someone as awesome as Koneko-chan? I bet he found some secrets about Rias-sama, Akeno-sama and Koneko-chan and blackmailed them to have sex with them," cursed Matsuda.

"I too want to do Ero-Ero things with Rias-sama and Akeno-sama."

"I too want to cuddle with Koneko-chan."

"I want to feel those two big globes of Akeno-sama and Rias-sama."

Their loud daydreaming made all the girls around them scoot far away, not like they were anywhere close to begin with.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Ouch!" the three cried out as three rolls of paper hit the back of their heads.

Turning around they found Kiriyū Aika standing there with an annoyed look on her face…

"Seriously, are you his disciples or his enemies? Decide already!" she commented "… It is no wonder you don't stand up to him… He is a thousand times better man then you three!"

"Why you?" the three growled-

"Hey isn't that-?" one of the girls suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, that's them!" another exclaimed.

"This will be fun to watch!" a third said.

Few other girls joined them and exclaimed their excitement and agreement to those words.

Turning around the three found two girls _talking_ to Naruto…

"Isn't that Yura Tsubasa and Meguri Tomoe?" questioned Motohama.

"Yep, that's them," replied Matsuda.

"They seem to be challenging Naruto," added Motohama.

They were.

It wasn't odd to see from time to time some people challenge Naruto and the one of the most frequent happened to be Yura Tsubasa and Meguri Tomoe, but today they seemed to be more in it.

"Now that I think about it, didn't kaichō put them on this," muttered Issei… something about taking revenge on the blonde.

"Oh, this should be interesting," commented Aika as her eyes locked on not only the two girls by Naruto, but the two other girls of Student council Kusaka Reya and Hanakai Momo with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

"On your mark…"

The trio of Uzumaki Naruto, Yura Tsubasa and Meguri Tomoe got into position…

"Get set…"

Their eyes met that of the other, or the girls simply looked Naruto with their eyes gleaming with the desire of winning…

"Go!"

DAKKA!

At the command from Reya and the mock gunshot the three competitors shot forth at astounding speed and thus begun their 100 meter battle.

It was an equal contest as the trio went head to head as they trampled the distance, something that came as quite a surprise to almost all watching… Naruto is an undeniable champion of sports in Kuō and for two others to match him in a run is a miracle in itself.

Naruto to was surprised, not because of the head to head competition he was in, rather because he could feel both Tomoe and Yura use magic to enhance their speed. Tomoe and Yura had always been healthy competitors and the margin between them was always slim, but today they tore through that small gap by use of magic, albeit a very little, but it was still magic, something which truly surprised him.

'Is that a barrier?' he wondered as he felt a wall of demonic energy in his track that was invisible to the naked eye…

"You will lose…" commented Tomoe with a smug look on her face.

"… and you will taste humiliation alongside your defeat," finished Yura with a smug look of hers own which was completely uncharacteristic of her usual polite self.

He slightly turned his eyes to the side of the tracks and saw similar smug looking faces of Reya and Momo too…

"So, Sona is behind all this…" he muttered out loud and the smug faces on the girls just turned smugger.

'Two can play the game!' he thought as he reached closer to the barrier.

Focusing chakra into his legs he dashed forward at the barrier and kicked it with his right leg…

CRACK!

'The barrier is more powerful than I imagined it to be,' he thought as he pushed more chakra and force into his kick…

SHATTER!

The barrier shattered like glass…

"Oh no!" he muttered as he lost his balance in his as he broke through the barrier and at the speed he was running without added augmentation he started to wobble on his feet.

"Eh!" both Tomoe and Yura gasped out in a startled voice as the in his wobbling he unknowingly caught onto their dresses and brought them stumbling down with him.

THUD! THWOK! POW!

"WHOA!" the shocked gasp of the crowd was heard by the three, but they didn't pay it much attention as they were more focused on the predicament of their own.

Somehow the three found them in a very intimate and awkward situation as Naruto had somehow found him being sandwiched between Tomoe beneath him and Yura on him. If that wasn't enough he had somehow landed face first into the breasts of Tomoe and could feel those of Yura on the back of his head…

"Soft~~~ Now this is what you call heaven!" he muttered with his face still planted in Tomoe's cleavage.

"AHHH~~" a moan escaped the lips of Tomoe as she felt vibrations echo through her breasts as Naruto seem to mummer something. Realization dawned on her face and slowly she looked at the two pair of blue eyes, one pair which looked surprised while the other had a gleam in it forcing her face to go blood red, but before she could do something about it the one with gleaming eyes completely planted his face into her cleavage and the vibrations returned with vigor… "IYAA!" she screamed and somehow managed to remove the blonde's face of her breasts and pushed him back…

"EEP!" yipped Yura as unknowingly Tomoe forced Naruto's face into her breasts and it didn't help that the blonde was manically giggling.

'This is heaven' he couldn't help but think as continued to giggle "Kikiki-" this time into the breasts of Yura.

By the sidelines the crowd just watched on with astonished look and jealous in the case of male students; Yura and Tomoe tried to push the blonde away from them and in doing so only pushed him into the breast-pillow of the other and all the while Naruto continued to giggle in joy… the concept of getting up seemed to have completely missed their minds.

* * *

"Someone seems to be in high spirits," commented Akeno as she watched Naruto lay on the couch with abroad smile on his face.

This morning when he had come to the club he had seemed happy but at the same time unsure, but it certainly hadn't stopped him from speaking his mind about the contracts which he went onto dub as chores and something about Nikaidō-sensei being a sadist and loved to toy with him. He did form a contract, but he certainly didn't seem to want it… it at least seemed so.

"Indeed I am! And how can't I be? Female boobs are filled with men's hopes and dreams and when a man found him sandwiched between two different pairs of hopes and dreams how can a man not be happy?" Naruto questioned back at her.

"Would you be talking about the P.E. incident?" she questioned… the news had circulated all across the campus.

Also his new connotation of female boobs was certainly a surprise to her and from the corner of her eyes she caught Rias stop in her work for a second and then went back to her work. It was also a good thing that Koneko wasn't here or she was certain that the blonde was going to be receiving end of a solid punch.

"Indeed! Not only did I get to one up Sona by spoiling her plan, but in return received the feel of the Tomoe-Yura sandwich…" he commented and then his face took a more joyous look as he spoke "… actually that makes two victories against Sona. Who's the man? I am!"

He actually started to do a victory dance…

"Ara ara, I didn't know you have already graduated from being a boy to a man?" she questioned back and before she could be ready he was in front of her and within her comfort zone…

"We can prove it…" he spoke as he suddenly encircled his left arm around her waist "… so where should we do it? At my place, your place, the adjoining bedroom to this room or you wouldn't mind Rias being a witness. We could even have Rias join us."

THUD!

THWOK!

First a fist and then a paper weight struck the head of Naruto courtesy of blushing Akeno and Rias respectively… both were quite forward girls and even things like sexual teasing (especially in Akeno's case) and nudity were not much a issue with either, but they were still virgins.

"If you didn't want that kind of a proof about me being a man you should have said so instead of hitting me…" he whined as he rubbed the back of his head where the paper weight struck.

"Ufufufu…" she giggled as she watched Naruto kneeling in a corner with a depressed aura and a thunder cloud over his head.

* * *

"Finally!" muttered Naruto in joy as the finally came when Rias decided that he was ready to learn demonic magic.

"So, what are we going to start with?" questioned Naruto.

The duo along with Akeno, Koneko and Yūto had journeyed to a mountain close to their town and journeyed up the mountain to a mansion made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory. As one would expect from the House of Gremory, it is a mansion belonging to rich and noble. According to Rias, it is usually hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers and has appeared since they are going to use it.

"Before we start, I want to see your abilities and how strong you really are," commented Rias… she had only gotten a glimpse while he fought the rat yōkai and from what she had sensed she could tell that he was holding back a lot.

"Man! I wanted to start with the demonic magic!" commented Naruto with a slight bit of frustration "… Oh well…" he was quickly perked as a feral grin spread across his face "… So, who am I going up against?"

Doki-Doki!

Rias didn't know why and how, but that look made her heart skip a few beats…

"I-It will be Kiba."

* * *

"I hope you are taking this seriously, Kiba!" he spoke as his eyes focused on the Knight in front of him holding a bokutō.

"I am!" commented Kiba Yūto and without wasting a second charged him.

CLUTCH!

"I hope this isn't what you mean by you taking this seriously, are you?" he questioned as he held onto the bokutō by his left hand that had aimed for his left shoulder with a downward slash.

CREAK! CREAK!

The bokutō cracked under the pressure of his hold much to the surprise of Kiba and the others, especially seeing that the bokutō was magically enhanced and as capable and strong as a generic sword. That just showed to them his natural strength, especially seeing that he hadn't even promoted to Rook or Queen.

CRACK! SNAP!

And the bokutō broke in to two.

POW!

A punch to the face of Prince Charming sent him hurtling across the ground quite some distance.

"Take this seriously Kiba, or else you are going to be in a world of pain…" he spoke up as the pretty blonde got a hold of himself "… and just because you are holding back on me I'll double the pain."

To emphasize his point he moved and with a **Shundō** was already inside the guard of the pretty blonde and before Kiba could react he was punched hard in the gut.

"AAHHH!" Kiba was forced to his knees for a second by the impact of his punch.

"I hope that this gives you enough reason to take things seriously," he spoke as he was back at the place where he stood at the beginning.

"It certainly did!" replied Kiba…

He watched in surprise as Kiba brought his right hand forward in a flash and light appeared a pitch black sword…

'The ability to create swords, it's the-'

His thoughts were cut short as the very blade was inches from piercing him…

FSSH!

"It seems like you are the one who isn't taking this seriously, Naruto-kun," commented Kiba.

"I guess, losing myself in thought isn't the right thing to do while fighting…" he replied.

Kiba had caught him off guard as he was lost in his thought and even though it was only a small rip on the shoulder of his shirt.

"So, shall we begin?" questioned Kiba…

"Indeed!" he replied and with that the two jumped back gaining a distance between them.

Blue met Grey for a split second and then they blinked and it was the cue the two used as they charged each other…

* * *

FSSH! SSSS! POW! CLANK! TSSH! CLANK! THUD! POW! THUMP! FSSH! THUNK!

"Ara, looks like Kiba-kun is having it tough!" commented Akeno.

It was just as Akeno said…

What her eyes were currently seeing was a high speed battle which she generally would expect to take place between two Knights and yet she was seeing such a battle between a Pawn and a Knight. It was something very rare as even with a promotion to that of a Knight a Pawn would always be inferior in base speed stats than a Knight and yet here she is witnessing her Knight trying his hardest to keep up with her Pawn.

Naruto was skilled in hand to hand combat that much was obvious as he was putting a swordsman to a task, but he had yet to show any other skills and she knew he possessed other skills… Koneko told her about how he used his chakra to strengthen and sharpen his kunai.

The thought that Naruto was capable of using Chakra - the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force - was completely surreal to her. There were two known ways for one to harness ones Chakra, the first being by training in the art of Senjutsu and the other through years of intensive training. So far from what she had seen from the blonde it quite clear that he had probably not attained the ability to use Chakra through intensive training, as she simply could not envision him training to death like her cousin and that left with the idea of him having trained in the art of Senjutsu to harness Chakra… that was not something she would wish for.

POW!

THUD!

And the superiority of Naruto was visible as Kiba was punched through a tree, in literal sense, or rather it would be right to say that the force behind his punch was not only enough to send Kiba flying, but was also powerful enough to send him flying through a tree.

"Let's go with plan B," she spoke as she turned to look at Akeno.

"I thought you wouldn't give _it_ a go…" commented Akeno and she regretted even thinking of allowing to go with that plan as a crazy glint took the eyes of the Priestess of Thunder as she licked her lips…

She just wanted to see Naruto's power and not have him electrocuted for life…

* * *

This wasn't working…

He had thought that his speed and skills as a swordsman would give him an upper edge over Naruto who seemed more focused on hand to hand combat. It was a simple math to have the fellow blonde ousted by his speed and see that he always remain in a sword striking distance and not have him penetrate his guard. While he was at it he just had to figure out the fellow blonde's fighting style and then press on with attack.

But as simple as it sounded it didn't turn out to be that simple. Naruto had him outclassed him in speed and skills and even his fighting style was simply impossible to predict as the he pressed on with what could be only described as a brawler fighting in a no holds bar match.

He is certain that he is going to sport bruises for the multitudes of punches, kicks, elbows, knees, head butts and every possible body part that Naruto had used to beat him around. That didn't mean that he didn't score a hit on Naruto; he did, but in comparison to that of his fellow blonde he only managed to nick a few cuts most of which cut his shirt.

Currently lying in the debris of a tree he tried to rethink his strategy…

'Shit!'

This was no time for strategies as he watched Naruto charge at him…

Thinking quickly he placed his palm on the ground and activated his Sacred Gear to its full power…

TASDSADASADATDARSATDASDRSAD!

A multitude of blades emerged from the ground in the path of his fellow blonde cutting him across his legs before he jumped up in the air and used his Devil wings to stabilize him in mid flight…

"The Sacred Gear that gives you that ability to create swords as many as you want… that's-"

FLASH!

ZAP!

Naruto's words died in his mouth as a bolt of lightning courtesy of Akeno nailed him…

POOF!

His eyes widened slightly as he watched the electrocuted Naruto being replaced by a charred log in a poof of smoke…

"Ara, did I miss?" questioned Akeno as her eyes trailed to a nearby tree with a grinning face.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)**! A real live ninja jutsu!" exclaimed Rias happily and thus giving him an answer as to what happened…

'But… Was I imagining things?' he wondered as for a flash of a second as he watched anger, betrayal, sadness and many such negative emotions cross Naruto's face.

* * *

"So, it's going to be two on one," he spoke as his eyes travelled from Akeno high up in the sky to Kiba on the ground…

"Afraid are we?" questioned Akeno.

"Nope! Just wondering whether I should increase the tempo or not!" he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Ara, looks like someone needs to be given an initiative…" replied Akeno as she saucily licked her lips and pointed her electrified right hand in his direction.

"Then please-"

SWUFF! SWOOSH!

It was only because of his senses that he sensed the incoming danger and avoided the dual slashes from the dual swords that Kiba was currently wielding… a flaming and a frozen sword.

SWUFF! SWOOSH! SWUFF! SWOOSH! SWUFF! SWOOSH! SWUFF! SWOOSH!

FLASH!

BOOM!

A sudden bolt of lightning struck the ground he stood seconds ago courtesy of Akeno…

"Aren't you going to fight back, Naruto-kun?" questioned Akeno…

Flash!

Boom!

Another bolt of thunder from her he barely dodged…

"It is no fun if you don't fight back~~~" added Akeno as she once again pointed her right hand at him…

Flash!

A bolt of lightning coursed in his direction, but it wasn't fast as natural lightning and thus gave him enough time to act…

'Let's do this!'

With that he pushed his right hand forward in an open palm strike…

'**Dragon Booster!**'

FLASH!

BOOM!

He redirected the bolt of lightning from Akeno away from him…

"So, shall we get ready for round 2?" he questioned with his eyes gleaming and a feral smile etching his lips.

"Ufufufu… Certainly!" replied Akeno as she licked her lips while lightning crackled all around her.

And with that he charged at Akeno as multiple bolts of lightning shot at him…

'**Boost!**'

As the Pawn and the Queen clashed, they completely forgot about the dumbfounded Knight.

Meanwhile by the sidelines a shocked Rias had her eyes trained on him and the red dragon-like gauntlet that had his hand and majority of the arm covered with a shocked look… she wasn't expecting anything like this.

* * *

The training for the day had come to an abrupt halt on Rias's command… the training session had yet to even commence to begin with. The moment the training had stopped Rias had him cornered and tried to get him come out with everything about his Sacred Gear with the primary question being as to why hadn't he told her that he is a wielder of a Sacred Gear…

"_You never asked."_

That was what he had answered with and it was the truth; Rias had never questioned him about his skills or whether he wielded a Sacred Gear or not and so he never cared to answer. It wasn't like he intended to keep it a secret; it simply was that he loved it to be his trump card if push came to shove. Rias tried to get as much as information from him about his Sacred Gear as she could and he frankly answered all questions that he could… there were something about his past and the Sacred Gear that he simply could not come clean with.

With the training for the day disbanded he decided to hopelessly roam around the town seeing that he had nothing to do for the day… for some odd reason school was not in session today.

"Man, this is boring," he muttered as aimlessly roamed around the town.

He had been quite pumped up at the aspect of training and his enthusiasm had increased tenfold as he got to go against Kiba and then Akeno; it was way more refreshing than fighting that rat yōkai. Both Akeno and Kiba were had a single style of attack pattern, but they had power and speed respectively that despite the single style attack made it more interesting. He would have loved to get to fight against Rias and Koneko too, but it was a test of his skills and not a sparring match.

"Oh well, I will get them to fight me someday," he muttered…

Unlike Akeno and Kiba, both Rias and Koneko were special seeing that former is the sister of the Lucifer and heiress to the Gremory clan while the latter is a cat yōkai. They were bound to be an interesting matchup, especially as he heard that Rias seemed to have gained some sort of hereditary power which he learned is quite powerful.

"But still, sometimes with nothing to do even wondering around aimlessly feels boring," he muttered.

Maybe he should have taken up the request that Kiba had in pending, but he needed to get his mind straight about Kiba. To think his fellow blonde wielded a Sacred Gear that helped conjure demonic swords in a similar fashion to-

"HAWAAU!"

A sudden voice from behind him caught his attention along with a sound of something dropping on the ground.

Turning around his eyes caught a young girl dressed in a Sisters garb spread-eagled on the floor with her arms wide open and has her face on the ground.

'That's one clumsy way of falling down,' he thought.

Somehow with her fall her skirt had risen up and was giving him quite a clear view of her panty covered milky white butt and he could even see _that_ place… he could not only see it, but is also able to trace its shape.

"Auu~~ Why do I keep on tripping over…" the Sister muttered and judging from her voice, she is definitely young, probably the same age as him.

Shaking his head of the many ecchi thoughts that arouse as the sister got herself in a sitting position…

"Are you okay?" he questioned as he approached the Sister and give her his hand so she can stand up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~~" she replied as she stretched her hand in his outstretched hands direction.

Taking her hand he gently lifted her up…

FFFFFFFFFFF!

The Sister's veil flew off because of the wind and thus he got a good look at her face…

She has blonde hair the same shade as him and her hair falls down onto her shoulders and big, doe-like green eyes that spoke her volumes of her innocence and naivety of the world around and add to it her beautifully sculpted face…

DOKI-DOKI!

His heart was taken by her instantly.

For a while, he continued to stupidly gaze at her.

"U-Umm… is something wrong…?" she questioned as she looked directly into his eyes with a worried expression.

"Ah! N-Nothing!" he replied.

He certainly couldn't say that he was lost in her beauty for a moment there.

His eyes caught the sight of the travelling bag that fallen on the ground next to her…

Helping her pick up her bag and veil he couldn't help but question, "Are you a travelling nun by any chance?"

It's a rare occasion to see a nun in this town… on note this was the first time he was seeing one in the town.

"N-No, I am not. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you," she replied with a bow of her head in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too," he replied…

But getting placed in the Church of this town, a church that hadn't been used for years…

'What the hell is going on? Is it just Staff reassignment? Or something else…?' he couldn't help but wonder.

The fact that this is a Devil territory also kept those of the church away from this region… so why?

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm, I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" she suddenly spoke up as held her hand together in front of her chest.

He didn't need to sense or feel her emotions as her sadness was clearly reflected on her face… he really wanted to do something about that as no one as cute and beautiful should have a sad face like that.

Now that it came to him that they hadn't been conversing in Japanese for that matter and were rather conversing in English. He was proficient in English to begin with, but ever since becoming a Devil he was completely unfazed by any language he would have to speak or hear. The reason why it was so was because of an ability he gained since becoming a Devil, 'Language' - an ability unique to Devils. The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying as people listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with and you will hear them in the language you are most familiar with… it is one hell of an ability.

"If you want to I can take you to the church…" he spoke "… I know where the Church is."

He could at least do that much for her

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" she exclaimed in utter happiness.

Yep, truly a naïve girl to the world and seems to have quite a paradox in her behavior as she is currently smiling the most beautiful smile with tears flowing from her eyes.

This girl is really cute.

If only she weren't wearing the Rosario across her chest that was giving an eerie glow and a bad feeling to hm.

'This is some shit. Even a small Rosario is giving of such a bad feeling. Damn you, God-AAHHH!'

"A-Are you alright?" she questioned with a worried look and it was justified seeing that he was holding his head with a pained expression.

"I-It's nothing! Just a mild headache," he replied… and what else could he say again this damned cheating?

"Eh!" he whispered in surprise as he watched the young sister stretch herself as her hand reached to his head.

He watched with surprise as a pair of silver rings with a blue-green gem on each ring and each ring appeared on the middle finger.

A soothing calmness engulfed him as a green glow engulfed her palms and his forehead.

"Wow! This power…"he muttered as he felt his headache completely go away.

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me," she replied.

For some reason he thought she looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something and probably she did as being a wielder of Sacred Gear comes with both pros and cons and even the Sacred Gear the likes of hers was bound to have its cons.

Still a Sacred Gear capable of healing…

'This is new and amazing! I wish I had a Sacred Gear like hers!' he couldn't help but think… his is a Sacred Gear of true destruction after all.

From there on the two engaged in pointless talks, or to be precise it was Naruto doing all the talking and the nun listening as the duo walked towards the church.

CHILLS!

They had reached it, the old Church after walking for a few minutes and he could feel the very presence of the Church as chills ran down his body.

'So, Rias wasn't joking about that stupid system,' he thought.

As far as he knew this place had long been abandoned and not been used for a long time…

'Could it be…?'

It was then he remembered one of the lessons that Rias had lectured him about Angels and Fallen Angels – the natural enemies of Devils – and in one of those lectures she had told him about Fallen Angels occupying abandoned churches and other Christian religious places.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad!" exclaimed the nun after having compared our location with the map she has.

'Oh, so this is the right place. For some reason I really do not like this,' he thought.

"That's good! Then I'll be on my way," he spoke…

He had lot to think about…

He knew that Fallen Angels were in the town and so it made him wonder what they were after.

He didn't think that the nun was a cohort of them; she was simply too innocent to be working on some secret plan and it certainly did not seem like an act.

So, were they using her?

And so, what plans did they have for her?

A Sacred Gear like hers would truly come in handy no matter the situation…

"Please wait!" the nun spoke. "I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here."

"Well, you are new here… I won't want to trouble you," he replied.

"It won't be much of a trouble," replied the nun.

"Well, if you insist then… Sure!" he replied…

There was no better way to learn about and investigate your enemy then barging in their base…

A beautiful smile blossomed on the beautiful and innocent face of the nun making him once again remember how beautiful and cute she is.

* * *

"A Red Dragon Gauntlet…! Known to double its holder's powers every ten second and allowing any who possess it to surpass even the Devil and Gods in power temporarily…" muttered Rias the phrases about that Sacred Gear.

'Who would have thought that I too would hit a jackpot?' she thought and then her blue-green eyes hardened as they stay fixed on the blonde '… He better have good answer for hiding something so big from me, his King, or else…'

Her thoughts stopped as the teleportation circle in the room glowed and one of peerage members appeared using the teleportation magic and it so happened to be Naruto…

"Good timing, Naruto! I was going to call-"

Her words stopped in midsentence as her eyes caught him being slightly disorienting in his steps and she sensed the slight amount of Holy energy around him…

'He didn't…'

She was hoping he really didn't…

"Say Naruto, by any chance did you visit the church?" she questioned…

She just hoped she was wrong, because churches were not place a Devil should be at.

"Yup! Got invited by a cute nun to have tea and seeing her cuteness I just couldn't say no," replied Naruto with a cheerful smile on her face.

Her mind suddenly went blank and it took an unnaturally long time to comprehend the words of Naruto…

"Nun…

Invited…

Tea…

Church…

And you obliged!"

There was a long pause after each word she spoke and with each word a dark aura started surrounding her…

"Yep!" replied Naruto with a big smile on his face and then added "… though you forgot to add the cute part."

That was it…

Her demonic powers spiked and the dark aura around her turned further dark…

"Nun…

Cute…

Invited…

Tea…

Church…

And you obliged!"

She repeated her words and this time she did not forget to add the word cute…

"Yep! Now you got it right!" replied Naruto with a nod.

_The calm shattered and the storm made its appearance known…_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING? DIDN'T THE THINGS I TELL YOU GET THROUGH THE THICK SKULL OF YOURS? THE DEVILS AND THE CHURCH ARE NATURAL ENEMIES OF ONE ANOTHER AND OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD YOU NOT ONLY SOCIALIZED WITH A NUN, BUT YOU CROSSED THE THRESHOLD AND ENTERED THE CHURCH AT THE NUN'S REQUEST… DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" she roared.

"Now, now! Calm down, Rias! There was nothing to worry about!" spoke Naruto.

"THERE WAS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! YOU WENT WITH A NUN INTO A CHURCH. SHE COULD HAVE USED THAT OPPORTUNITY TO CURSE YOU, POISON YOU OR EVEN KILL YOU."

"I don't think Asia is that kind of girl. She is too sweet, kind and naïve to pull that kind of an act. I bet she didn't even know that I am a Devil," replied Naruto calmly.

"Asia…

NOT ONLY YOU GO AND BECOME FAMILIAR WITH A NUN, BUT YOU EVEN DEFEND HER. IF THAT ISN'T ENOUGH, YOU WALK INTO THE VERY CHURCH THAT CURRENTLY HAPPENS TO BE BASE FOR SOME WAYWARD PRIESTS AND EXORCISTS. THERE IS ALSO A POSSIBILITY OF SOME FALLEN ANGELS OCCUPYING THE CHURCH AS THEIR BASE…"

"So that's whom I sensed while there," muttered Naruto.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she heard him mutter an in rage continued "… YOU SENSED THE ENEMY AND YET YOU WALKED INTO THE CHURCH. THE NUN COULD BE WORKING IN COHORT WITH THOSE FALLEN ANGELS…"

"L-Look Rias, I don't think Asia is that kind of a g-"

"I FORBID YOU! I FORBID YOU TO HAVE ANY CONTACT WITH THE NUN FROM NOW ON!"

"Wait! What?" spoke Naruto in disbelief?

"YOU HEARD ME! I FORBID YOU TO HAVE ANY CONTACT WITH THE NUN FROM NOW ON!"

"But Rias, if what you are saying is true then there is chance that Asia could be in trouble," spoke Naruto.

"AND I DON'T CARE. THE LIFE OF A NUN IS NOTHING IN COMPARISON TO THE LIFE OF YOU AND MY PEERAGE IF A CONFLICT BETWEEN US AND THE FALLEN ANGEL ARISES. IT IS CERTAINLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE LIVES OF HUNDREDS AND THOUSANDS OF DEVILS IF A WAR WERE TO START BETWEEN THE DEVIL AND THE FALLEN ANGELS."

"Rias-"

"AS YOUR KING, I RIAS GREMORY FORBID YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO TO HAVE ANY INTERACTION WITH THE NUN!"

With the new development raising the primary matter that she wanted to discuss with Naruto was _completely _forgotten…

* * *

"Direct your entire body's flow to one area and concentrate your magic," spoke Akeno as she looked over Naruto trying to concentrate on his demonic energy and its flow.

It was decided to start with Naruto's training in usage of Demonic Power and Akeno had taken upon herself to see Naruto through his initial training.

She had discussed this with Rias over the week and they had come to the solution that Rias would start with the training as this would help her out with her plan, but for some reason she had opted out at the last moment…

The fight last night had been quite loud and vocal… or rather Rias was being all loud and vocal…

This left her to look after Naruto's training by herself.

"This is different than being able to channel and use chakra," spoke Naruto as he continued to concentrate at the work at his hand.

'Yes, he has the ability to use chakra to begin with along with _that Sacred Gear_,' she thought…

Uzumaki Naruto was certainly full of surprises!

Walking to his side she gently traced her fingers on his outstretched right hand…

"Focus your mind and feel the flow of magic…" she whispered.

It was as if some sort of switch was lit on by her words a mass of demonic power gathered in his right palm…

'His demonic power is yellow in color… it's beautiful… and the power… so alluring…' were her thoughts at witnessing the yellow orb the size of a basketball resting on Naruto's palm.

She vigorously shook her head to get rig off the unnecessary thoughts that were starting to creep in her mind seeing the alluring power…

"Are you alright?" Naruto questioned.

"I am…" she replied "… just a bit shocked at how easily you pulled it off and how immense your demonic power is."

She really was surprised by the scale of his demonic power…

Normally it wouldn't be wrong to say that his power was thanks to that of his Longinus, but she knew by experience that it wasn't so as according to Sona, Hyōdō Issei didn't even have demonic power sufficient enough to use **Transportation Circle**, something that even a Devil child was capable of.

"Well, I already had got down the feeling of the demonic power when I used the promotion and the continuous use of the Transportation Circle and the only thing left to do was to use it consciously without the help of some magic circle," replied Naruto.

"I see…" she replied…

Naruto always seemed to have better senses than anyone of her age she had met so far.

"As for the power…" spoke Naruto as his eyes trailed onto the basketball sized orb in his hand "… is my demonic power really that immense?"

"Yes, it certainly seems like that. It is quite unusual to be able to gather a mass of demonic power that big on your first try. Generally those who are able to form a mass the size of a softball are considered to be quite powerful," she commented.

"Guess I am just that awesome, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin on his face.

He used it again, just like he did it during the fight with the yōkai…

"Ufufufu… Dattebayo, huh! To think that Naruto-kun has such a cute verbal tic…" she muttered as she stood face to face with him.

"I-I… that is…" Naruto tried to form a reply but couldn't seem to as his face started turning red.

"Ufufufu… So cute!" she spoke as now their faces were only a few inches apart.

COUGH!

"Am I interrupting something?"

Her violet eyes turned towards the door and weren't surprised to find Rias standing there, but certainly were surprised to see the annoyed look on her face.

"You aren't interrupting much buchō; it was just a bonding session between a senpai and a kōhai," she gently replied and while doing so went to hug Naruto…

TWITCH!

'Who would have thought that Rias would actually react to that,' she couldn't help as that gleeful thought came to her mind seeing the annoyed look of Rias and a slightly blushing face of Naruto.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

Two days it had been since he had truly started his training in Demonic Power and though for the past few days all he had been doing was learning to control the flow of his Demonic Power he was quite a happy man as all the while he was constantly surrounded by Rias and Akeno…

No fool would ever call a situation of being surrounded by two busty beauties a boring thing…

Though he wished for something eventful to happen, but that was nothing but a wish.

But above all the one thing he learned so far during the training started to bring forth a thousand of wild ideas in his mind, after all according to Akeno and Rias 'The source of Demonic Power is imagination and the ability to manifest the imagination is what Demonic Magic is.'

While he was at it he also visited two new client; a man by the name of Morisawa that happened to be a regular client of Koneko-chan and also a lolicon who likes to dress Koneko-chan in various cosplay outfits and a male bodybuilder who calls himself Mil-tan and has a fetish of dressing and acting like a Magical Girl, ends his sentences with 'Nyo' and wishes to become a Magical Girl. Both were equally disturbing characters and yet were pretty good people and so he clicked easily with them, especially since Morisawa seemed to like anime-manga (especially Dragon Ball series) and was huge collector of its merchandise and Mil-tan was super cool about his knowledge of Magical Girls.

Rias had been too stunned that he had actually been able to pull of the contracts and had no words to reply… apparently Morisawa would not make contract with anyone other than Koneko-chan and the contract with Mil-tan was simply impossible to complete.

He hadn't been able to wipe of the smug look of his face as he gloated about his awesomeness to Rias…

Relations between him and Rias had returned to normal as they were before the _scolding_ that Rias had put him through… he understood Rias's reason to do so, but his consciousness did not allow him to leave a pure soul as Asia Argento in the hands of Fallen Angels. He had a very ominous feeling about it. He simply couldn't barge into the Fallen Angel base and rescue Asia as he didn't want any conflict to brew between the two factions, but if it came down to it then he was willing to disregard Rias's warning and kick some Fallen Angel asses.

Whatever was to happen after that he was willing to take full responsibility of it, be it war or-

"You may be a muscled all over, but where it really means you are nothing but a baby…"

'That voice…'

He was very familiar with that voice and that pattern of speech…

Kiriyū Aika!

But something was wrong…

Her voice not only held the usual taunting tone, but also held disgust and a hint of fear…

"With something that size you won't even be able to satisfy a child, let alone me…"

What the hell…?

SLAP!

"_I'll make you beg for me bitch!"_

His head turned in the direction of the voice and even though it was at quite a distance he clearly saw a sight that made his blood boil…

* * *

All she was out for was to buy some late night snacks and since she had already decided to head out her mother had handed her a shopping list and that had forced her to a trip to the supermarket in town.

It was a simple errand; walk to the supermarket, buy all the necessities and then walk back home…

Then why did she find herself in this stupid situation…

Pinned to a tree by a muscled buffoon who wanted nothing more than to get into her pants…

Or to put it in simple words, a rapist had caught onto her.

The idea of taking the shortcut through the park that was mostly vacant during this time of the night wasn't the best of her ideas…

"You may be a muscled all over, but where it really means you are nothing but a baby…" she spoke with disgust clear in her tone "… with something that size you won't even be able to satisfy a child, let alone me-"

SLAP!

"ARGH!"

That actually stung and she was certain that if not healed it was going to leave a bruise on her right cheek…

"_I'm gonna make you beg for me bitch!"_

RIP!

TEAR!

In a single pull the right side of her top from the shoulder was torn in half and thus exposing her right side along with her bra…

"_Well, yeh certainly aren't the hottest bitch I have seen around, but who cares… I like them young and yeh certainly have a nice body… I'm so gonna savor yeh!"_

Disgust was the only emotion she currently felt as the bastards hand cupped her chin and brought her face up in a way that her eyes looked directly looked into hers…

"_Yeah! That's what I love!"_

Her heart raced at the speed of lightning…

"_The look of disgust and fear in the eyes of my victims…"_

Not due to fear, but because the _cursed_ blood within her had started to boil and her bright green eyes flicked between its bright green color to the _cursed_ bright red color as his face advance towards hers…

"_It's gonna be so much fun! To rape a-"_

THUMP!

His face was stopped a few inches from hers by a hand encased in a red dragon-like gauntlet with a green jewel…

And then…

THUD!

The impact of the rapist pushed into the nearby lamp post had the lamp post bend into a crescent moon shape and had the rapist knocked out…

All she could see of her savior was his back, his blonde hair, the red gauntlet and that he was dressed in the Kuō Academy uniform…

"Are you alright, Aika?"

Her eyes widened as her savior turned around…

Her blood ones again started to boil, but unlike the time with the downed man where her blood screamed for action and more blood and now her blood demanded action but that of a completely another type…

Her mother had told about it once she had puberty and had from then on mentioned it on numerous occasions since then, but she had never believed that _it_ was going to happen to her… after all her blood wasn't as _cursed_ as her mother's.

The very fact that she hadn't grown physically as one of her mother's species did when they were her age cemented her belief that there was no way _that_ was going to happen with her…

And yet…

"I am alright, Naruto-kun!"

Her face had turned a bright red as the succubus blood in her had found her her mate.

* * *

**This concludes chapter 3…**

**Yes, the Sacred Gear Naruto is born with is Boosted Gear…**

**Why, you ask? Simple really, the Boosted Gear suits more to Naruto's style than any other Longinus…**

**Still for information, I had quite a hard time to choose between Boosted Gear and Zenith Tempest, but given the above reasons I went with Boosted Gear.**

**Now if you are wondering what about Hyōdō Issei and his Sacred Gear and whether I am going to degrade him to some simple Sacred Gear then don't; I think I already mentioned that he has a Longinus and he will be a badass in the coming future.**

**Kiryū Aika: KIKIKI… I went on and made her a succubus. Why? You see, I want her to play an important part in the story and want to further expand the High School DxD universe.**


End file.
